To Kill a Dragon, To Save a Draco
by MaiWiz
Summary: In a world of absolute monarchies, Harry Potter is a seventeen year old orphan dropped off at a correctional faculty by his aunt and uncle after claims of him using witchcraft. Little does he know, the asylum is just one passageway to four kingdoms, where a strange ceremony is about to take place. And Draco? Well, when Harry is picked, he has to kill a dragon. (LJ: Maiwiz)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue -

Harry shivered as a reflex even though he had a coat that was way too big for him wrapped around him. He had just been dumped, discarded, and dropped-off at the nearest asylum after his last episode went too far, even for his aunt and uncle who had strangely seemed stubborn to keeping him. The tragic thing was, he probably deserved it. His 'episodes' as he begun to call them, were getting more and more dangerous. He had almost caused his prat cousin to blow up after him and his gang had came after him yet again. He knew he was a freak. His only-surviving family knew it, and even the kids at his old correctional school knew it.

But he couldn't control it. And even though he tried explaining, no one ever understood. They feared him. And sometimes he feared himself too. But now he currently had no choice, because he was forced to sit in the waiting room of a asylum, waiting for _anyone _to tell him what was going to become of his life. At least the secretary seemed nice. She was young and pretty, but she had strange colorful hair. She actually _smiled _at him when he listed to her his 'condition.' She _did _look back at him every once in a while, but Harry was used to being stared at. Harry just hoped that this place wouldn't be worse than the loneliness he faced at home... if he could even call it that anymore.

"Harry James Potter?" Harry heard the voice before he looked up and saw her. She was an old woman, yet somehow still looked completely healthy and focused. She looked like someone his family would be taunting, not entrusting a teen who practiced 'witchcraft' to. At least her outfit seemed normal, but it merely shadowed the fact that she demanded complete respect and attention. "Y-yes, that's me." Harry cowered, than winced. _So much for getting on the woman's good side, _he thought to himself. But the woman merely took it in stride. "My name is Doctor McGonagall." She held her hand out and Harry quickly stood up and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Doctor." He said meekly.

The woman nodded in return. "Follow me, please." Harry stumbled after her, struggling to keep up with the fast woman who hadn't even glanced back to see if he was actually following. Finally in step with her, he caught his breath as they walked down a short hallway. Then Harry noticed something "This place looks a lot smaller inside than it did outside." He commented, hoping the woman wouldn't retaliate. Instead she almost laughed. "A very correct observation, Mr. Potter. You'll find out very soon that it is even smaller." Harry wanted to ask more, because he was utterly confused, but she just kept walking until they reached the end of the hall. The end with no doors on either side. Facing a brick wall.

"Okay, what is happening-" Harry was cut off as she- _Doctor McGonagall _turned to look behind her, before turning back and taking out a... stick? No, that was no stick. THAT was one of the things the Dursley's used to point at while they screamed at Harry. That was... a wand. And it looked like a real one at that, because as she talked gibberish, the bricks... moved. Harry wanted to be shocked, but all he felt was awe. Awe because at least he wasn't the only freak he knew of. "How... where do you get a wand?" Harry finally asked as the bricks finally moved, making a clearing in the shape of a door. "Mr Ollivander will make sure to give you one." She assured, before walking through the clearing.

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry felt significantly smaller than he already was as they walked out into a crowded shopping area. The shopping area wasn't what captured his focus though. It was the huge castle that Harry could see if he squinted in his round glasses, and four smaller castles near it making the shape of a pentagon. Out of all his years sitting on his aunt's apple tree, he had _never _seen those castles. "This is Hogsmeade... Well, I see Hogwarts has already caught your attention. You'll be going there while I get you your wand and clothes." Harry suddenly felt ridiculously overwhelmed. Not only was this place full of things he had never seen before, but she was expecting him to go up to that huge castle? _Alone?_

"Shouldn't I be there? When I get my clothes and wand, I mean?" Harry asked halfheartedly. "No need, Mr. Potter. Hold your hand up, please." Harry did as said and only flinched a little when she took out her wand and waved it with a incantation on her lip and a hat she pulled out of her pocket. "There. Now I can show Mr. Ollivander your hand without you being present." Harry wasn't listening, as he was currently watching as the hat became a replica of his own hand, wriggling _his own_ fingers in the air. "As for your clothes... You are a size 38, I presume? You are really quite small, Mr Potter. You must eat better here."

"Yes... Wait- how did you- I-" Harry stumbled. How did she even know his size when he was wearing a big coat? Did she read the papers he gave to the receptionist "Tonks" when he looking? "Don't worry, Mr Potter. Someone will escort you there. And here he comes now." Harry looked in the direction Doctor McGonagall was looking at and saw what looked to be a giant with a long beard. "Uh, Doctor McGonagall-" Harry began. "Actually, it's Professor McGonagall, my dear. Doctor is only for the muggles." Harry didn't know who to gape at, as the tall man came towards them. "Muggles?-" "Harry Potter! You're really here, in the flesh! Did you tell him yet, Miss?" The giant asked.

Doctor- _Professor_ McGonagall gave him a sharp look, but it softened when she looked back down at Harry, who noticed that he was the shortest out of them, drawing attention from passerby. "No. I knew you wanted to have that honor, Hagrid." The giant, Hagrid, made a big smile. "Well, I gander you've figured it out by now, Harry, but you're a wizard." The man giant said with a hard accent. "Well, my uncle called me that. But not so nicely." Harry admitted. "Well, you've come right in time for the next Hatting ceremony. And it's also the year of the next coronation, so you should be very excited!" Hagrid told him.

"Hatting ceremony? Coronation?" Harry questioned, thoroughly confused once again. "Merlin McGonagall, you really didn't tell him? It's the most important day of his life! Harry, you'll be sorting into a house which you'll be a part of forever! And you get to see who becomes king of the house... or queen!" Hagrid added, when Professor McGonagall gave him a look. "Yes... Anyways, Mr. Potter, I and another Professors will be visiting you starting after the ceremony to begin teaching you what your relatives have depraved you of. I will be teaching you transfiguration. Mr. Hagrid here is the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, which is why he'll be leading you there." Hagrid eagerly put a hand on Harry's arm. "Yes, yes. Of course."

TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Right Before the Ceremony -

Harry had just started walking with the giant named Hagrid when he started talking again. "I have to be honest with ye', Harry. I have some plans for ye' that McGonagall doesn't know about." Harry looked up at him in confusion, then back around at the crowd in case he needed to make a quick escape. "Well, it's nothing like that." Hagrid conceded, and Harry spun back around to see that he had noticed him looking. "Um, sorry. I'm used to... the nerves from my old school." Harry heated up. "Yes... well I've 'eard of your old circumstance beforehand, Harry. But let's not worry about it. Anyways, since the coronation is a pretty big deal and all, I figured you would want new robes."

"Robes? Why would I wear robes-" _Oh._ Harry just noticed that everyone around him besides him and Hagrid were wearing robes. "Errr, It's a Wizard thing, Harry. But don't worry, I know where we're going. There's this girl your age who works there, I want you to meet 'er." _Great_. He was already getting match-made and he only just got here. Was this a wizarding thing? _Harry hoped he wouldn't be expected to marry young. _"It's in Hogsmeade. Will only take a second, she's a natural." Harry didn't want to ask how long the trek up to that castle would take. Was he even _allowed_ to use a broom? He saw some, now that he made sure to pay attention.

"You have any questions?" Hagrid asked as they fumbled through the crowd. Harry guessed he had finally realized he might be confused, but there was only one question Harry really wanted answered. "Are you really a giant? ...Not to offend you or anything, just curious." Harry asked. _Please don't hurt me. _"Not full. I'm half giant, half wizard." Harry looked at him in shock. "Okay. Well, cool." Harry said back awkwardly. Harry just watched the shops until they got to the store, which had "Madam Malkin's" painted on the front. Hagrid had to lean down to get inside. Harry's head didn't even reach the top of the door.

The shop looked deserted, with only a teenage girl manning the counter. "Madam Malkin's is out right now- Oh! Hagrid! Hello, what do you need, I was about to close!" The girl said, her head shooting up to look at him. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor, Hermione. This boy, Harry, just got here right before the hatting. Do you have any special robes for him? He has some galleons from the bank. I can close while you find something... please?" He asked, putting his massive hands together. "I don't have any of these... _galleons..._" Harry said, confused, stepping more inside so she could see him.

She must have noticed the scar on his forehead, because she made a small gasp that she tried to cover with her arm. "Oh... you meant that Harry..." _What? _Maybe he should've asked Hagrid more questions after all. He was feeling left out of his own life. "Um, sure! Just make sure not to break anything, like last time. Harry, I'm Hermione Granger. Follow me, I think I have _something _that will fit. But it won't be tailored. We don't have time. I have to go to that ceremony too, _Hagrid_." She reminded him as he shuffled around the shop. "Yes, yes. You can come with us. Harry, just wear whatever she gives you."

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry was regretting wearing what Hermione gave him. Hermione made him wear a dark green robe to 'match his eyes'. It made Harry look like a depressed leprechaun. He also had to wear his huge jacket over it, so he looked like a complete idiot. At least he was warm as he trudged up a hill with Hermione and Hagrid. "I don't understand... how this is getting us to Hogwarts." Harry huffed. "We're using a portkey." Hermione looked over at Harry. "It's a magical transportation device. Don't worry. It only feels a little bit weird. I first tried it a week ago." Hermione explained in her actually flattering robe and dress. Harry pulled his robe closer so they wouldn't see his hand-me-downs.

"Hermione just got here a week before you, Harry. I'm the one who told her to take the job at Madam's, and it's good she did. She made that dress herself!" Hermione immediately blushed. "I just have a lot of extra time between private lessons." She conceded humbly. Harry took pity on her. "So, portkey?" He asked. "Oh! Right!" Hagrid said, pulling out a old boot. "Everyone, hold on!" Harry didn't think it was wise to hesitate, so he just held on and hoped for the best. ...And Hermione was right. It was definitely weird. They landed right outside the main castle. There was a crowd of people waiting inside.

"Well... this is where I leave you two. Don't want to embarrass ya' by walking in at the same time. Besides, I have to help out the professors. McGonagall will see you afterwards though, Harry." Hagrid had just walked in when Hermione exploded with questions. "You're a halfblood? I've hardly met any halfbloods yet, but Hagrid said there were more-" Hermione asked, already walking up the steps. Harry followed, trying to keep up. "I don't really know. I didn't think it mattered. Am I important or something?" Harry asked, as they entered. "Well, not for your blood status-" Hermione began. She was interrupted by a man coming up to them. "Boys and girls are separated. This way, please."

The man looked like one of his correctional school teachers. Always sneering and in need of a cigarette. Usually they let Harry be because of how he never bothered anyone, but that didn't seem to be the case with this du- Wizard. He took one look at Harry before seeming to recognize him. And it didn't seem to be the _good _kind of recognition either. If anything, he sneered deeper. "Sorry, Professor Snape." Before walking off, she gave Harry a worried look. Harry knew that look. _"Don't mess with the bloody bloke." _Well, Harry thought he could manage that. "You're new, so I will forgive this impudence. Please join the other seventeen year old boys."

_Impudence?_ They were just talking! Harry cursed the back of the bugger out before going to stand by the next boy. He may be polite, but that didn't mean he didn't go to a correctional school for almost seven years. He picked up a few... well, not so polite things. The redhead boy next to him seemed nice, though. Even though he made Harry seem short once again. "Saw Snape give you a lecture. Don't worry, he hates everyone." Harry laughed. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry told him, figuring since he was 'known' there was no reason to hide his last name. Sure enough, the boy seemed to know him. "I'm Ron Weasley. Are you excited? I hope I'm in Gryffindor like my brothers, frankly."

TBC -


	3. Chapter 3

The Ceremony -

"Gryffindor? Is that one of the houses, then?" Harry asked the redhead. "Yup. I have five other brothers, and one _annoying _sister. But the others are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. But they're only second to the real prize... that being Gryffindor." Ron reaffirmed. Harry wondered about the other houses, and what it meant to be assigned one. But, since this boy was nice enough, he hoped he was in Gryffindor. He didn't want to deal with arseholes without an ally or two. Correctional' taught him well. Ron was about to say more, probably about his brothers, but a old man came up to the front of the room and everyone went silent. Creepy.

"Headmaster Dumbledore. He's the one who'll give you the Sorting Hat." Ron whispered to him. Harry didn't have to wonder which hat he was referring to, it was a huge pointed hat that looked alive right in Dumbledore's hands. Incredibly, the hat began to talk and Dumbledore only shushed it when it was time to have the first boy come and be assigned. Harry squirmed. This would be a long wait. He was the last in line. Ron entertained him while they waited about his older twin brothers, who Harry decided he definitely wanted to meet in the future. Ron finally went and was, unsurprisingly to anyone it seemed, assigned to Gryffindor by the old hat.

If Harry had any hope attention wouldn't be on him as soon as he stepped up to the hat, he was very wrong. All eyes were on the scar peeking through his bangs and Harry hurriedly sat down in the chair. Harry knew for certain that he was the freak of even the freaks. Great. Like that wouldn't make him more enemies. Harry barely noticed the hat being placed on him or Headmaster Dumbledore talking to him, he was so nervous. All he could do was repeat Gryffindor in his head while the hat started to talk to him... mentally. It definitely wasn't talking before. He heard the hat mention Slytherin, and practically begged it to choose Gryffindor.

When the hat gave up and rang out 'Gryffindor' Harry numbly stood up and walked back over to the line. If he wasn't so freaked out, he would've actually been interested in what the hat had had to say. But self-preservation had screamed at him just like the nun used to. Ron was grinning at him as he went to stand next to him. "Nice! Hey, now that that boring old hat is done thinking, do you think he'll tell us who the kings- or, er, queens are?" Harry nodded, not knowing what to say. Hagrid came back into the room, leading the girls like the mermaid in front of a pirate ship. They were talking loud too, and Harry was grateful the whispering was off him.

"It is time, for the tenth coronation in Hogwarts history. Hogwarts first had kings and queens designated shortly after its creation, but King Gryffindor, King Slytherin, Queen Hufflepuff, and Queen Ravenclaw decided to pass on the throne after a hundred years not through heritage, but through the Sorting Hat. It is typically boys who will become the successor of Gryffindor and Slytherin and girls of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw... but that might not always be the case." Dumbledore added on. Harry resisted the urge to snort. No wonder Professor McGonagall was so pissed. She didn't look the type who would appreciate gender exclusion. The Hat then began to whisper to Dumbledore. "Wait, please." Was all he said.

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry looked to Ron in confusion and saw Hermione trying to catch his eye. She shook her head. "What is this? Come on, I'm hungry!" Ron complained as Dumbledore walked off to talk with what Harry guessed were the other Professors. Hagrid was meekly trying to keep order among the forgotten students. "Hagrid! Over here!" Harry called out. Hagrid sped over, looking thankful to have a distraction. "Er, make it quick, Harry. I'm supposed to be watchin'." Hagrid said, his relief betraying his words. "What's going on?" Harry asked, then looked to the side of him to see Hermione already there. Jeez, women were sneaky.

"There's only reason why the hat would be whispering somethin', Harry." Hagrid said worriedly. Hermione and Ron hung on with interest. "One of the successors aren't here. Why, well, I'm guessing they're trying to find that out right now." Hagrid finished. Hermione seemed as worried as Hagrid while Ron just seemed to be impatient, with a hint of curiosity. They didn't have time to dwell on it as Dumbledore was already walking back up to the front. Again, everyone went silent and Hermione quickly ran back to her spot in line. "It appears a successor isn't present in this room as of now." He confirmed.

The room erupted in hushed mutterings at this, but stopped once he began to speak again. "However, the Professors have agreed that the best course of action is continue the coronation until the King of Slytherin gets here." At this, louder mutterings began and it seemed that they could barely control themselves. Ron, however, didn't look bothered. When he gave him a look, Ron explained. "No skin off any of our backs. Slytherins aren't good Wizards, Harry. They're dark." If Harry hadn't been stuck unfairly in a faculty for seven years, he would probably blindly agree to what Ron was saying. However, now he just saw it as prejudicial. Also, that hat said something about being Slytherin as well, which he didn't mention.

"It is now time for the Sorting Hat to announce them. If your name is called, please come up to be crowned at once." Harry suddenly got a awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was he really that worried about someone that didn't concern him? No, that couldn't be it. Could it? "For Ravenclaw... Padma Patil. For Hufflepuff... Hannah Abbott. And for Gryffindor... Harry Potter." Harry wasn't the only one stunned. It took Ron's insistence on his arm for him to even snap out of it. "Come on, man, it's you! People would kill to be you right now!" That really didn't help. Harry walked up to get his sentence- his crown. The other girls gave him sympathetic smiles even as all eyes were on him and not them.

The man crowned him, and looked into his eyes for a second long enough to tell him that Harry shouldn't be worried. Well, he was. He then kneeled next to the girls as Dumbledore went to replace the hat with three swords and then knighted each of them before give the sword to them, which Harry thought was super excessive. His sword had a red hilt with a lion crest, matching one of the tapestries on the ceiling Harry had just now noticed. "You three each have a ritual mission. You must each kill a dragon, to let the next reign of the houses begin." "For Ravenclaw... the Hebridean Black, for Hufflepuff, the Romanian Longhorn, and for Gryffindor, the Antipodean Opaleye. Slytherin, when he returns, will have Peruvian Vipertooth."

TBC -


	4. Chapter 4

The Dragon Hunt -

Harry was dragged as soon as he walked off the stage into another room. Harry had the feeling he was experiencing a very bad dream. He blinked fast as he struggled to catch up with what the person who dragged him off was saying. "Sorry, didn't mean to drag you like that. Professor McGonagall told me to take you here and she's pretty scary when she's angry." The 'dragger' was Ron. There was no one else in the room yet, thank God for small mercies. Harry took a seat on whatever he was standing against, which turned out to be a desk. The whole room looked like a class, a regal one at that. It looked like what Dudley's school probably looked like.

"So uh... You must be excited." Ron said, awkwardly trying to make small talk. Maybe he saw how terribly Harry was trying to hide his shaking. Okay, _yes_, he was feared in his old school for his magic powers, but he was seriously expected to go up against a _dragon? _And _kill it? _Harry couldn't even manage to leave a bruise on Dudley, and that was the reason he got kicked out. Harry was wondering if this woman would even bother to teach him a spell or two, or just let him free into the magic wilderness to get killed by said dragon. "Not... really. This is actually my first day here. I don't actually know any spells."

At that exact moment Hermione threw the door open. "Did I just hear you say you don't know any spells? _At all_?" Harry heated up with embarrassment. "Well, yes. I grew up with... non magical people." Ron perched up on a desk opposite Harry. "So you're like Hermione then? But your parents aren't-" "-I think Professor McGonagall can tell him that, _Ron_." Harry was once again feeling very out of the loop. He decided to change the subject. "So you two know each other, then?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a second before looking back at him. "Well, it's a small population of seventeen year olds. We try to get to know the birds and blokes." Ron quipped.

Harry didn't get to ask about the weird look because Professor McGonagall then walked in, Hagrid in tow. "Don't worry, King Harry. We'll make sure you're prepared for your... situation." Wait, what? No. Just no. "Thanks.. but just Harry, please." Harry said, holding his hands up. "K- Mr. Potter, you'll only need one spell for the ritual. This ritual is old, and is only around for ceremonial sake." Professor McGonagall began. "This one spell requires a wand." Hagrid moved to place a wand in Harry's hand. If Harry had any doubts about McGonagall's skills in wand-matching, it was gone now. It felt as if it matched perfectly to his magic. If that was a thing.

"When you get to the dragon, ambush it. An opaleye isn't that aggressive and will be shocked enough for you to use the spell. But _only _recite the spell when you find the dragon. Practice only inside your head. This spell is a killing spell." Ron and Hermione were practically on the edge of their seats. If the Professor was against them being there, she didn't say anything. "Okay, but what's the spell?" Harry's brow furrowed. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, as if she was holding something back. "_Avadra Kevadra_." She said. Nothing happened. "We're not permitted to use the spell. Only you can, Mr. Potter. But we will trust that you can do it."

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry muttered to himself as he flew in the direction of a narrow valley. They had given him a fantastic looking broom, but the novelty had worn off with the long trip. Harry had learned to fly fast, and Hagrid had whispered to McGonagall something about a sport. Well, sports weren't really on his mind right now. Making sure the stupid spell would work was. Harry had been repeating it over and over for a hour now. Thankfully, they had pointed him in the direction of where the dragon would be. It would probably be hiding in one of the caves, they said. Best to just check all of them to make sure, they said.

They had portkeyed him again over to the beginning of the mountain, but they had to let him continue on his own. What had looked like a shorter trip had actually taken much longer than expected, even on a fancy broom. When he wasn't reciting, he appreciated how pretty it was. That _was _something you did when you could be near death. They had all praised him beforehand. "Don't worry, you were chosen for this." Chosen for what? Death? He landed finally by one of the entrances of the caves. Nothing there. Shite. He continued on, and finally heard something by the fifth... or sixth, cave. It was a low rumbling, which sounded a lot like snoring.

Harry quietly got off his broom. Well, this was what he came here for. Time to summon some bravery. He hiked his shoulders up to appear taller and slowly walked in the entrance. He peered around, to watch as a completely white dragon snoozed like a cat. Then watched as it slowly woke up and blinked, beautiful but terrifying. Bloody hell. Time to get this over with. Harry shook the sympathy off before taking out his wand out of his back pocket. "I'm sorry." He whispered, raising the wand. The dragon heard him, and turned. "_Avadra Kevadra!"_ He screamed, pointing the wand at what he thought must be the heart.

It didn't go as expected. The dragon shook for a moment, eyes wide, before falling. But it didn't stop shaking. Right at the heart it looked as though it was still pumping. Freaked out, Harry inched forward. Okay... were killing spells supposed to cause the scales to start tearing apart? Disgusted, Harry was about to turn away. But then he heard something that shouldn't be there. _Breathing._ No, he had to be mistaken. Could he really hear breathing this far away? No, that definitely was breathing. Harry looked back completely to see that the breathing started getting quieter, and realized why. There was a _human body _being pushed out of the dragon scales like a freakish birth.

He definitely wasn't trained for this. Harry watched hypnotized as the entire dragon began to wilt away as the human... boy replaced it. Was this what he was supposed to bring back? Better bring him back just to make sure. He couldn't just leave a person for dead. Harry decided to go closer now. The dragon-boy was covered by the scales, but was breathing and had his gray eyes open. Wow. He was beautiful in a way that made Harry's insecurities shoot right up. And then the boy decided to go up, except to stand. And that was when Harry realized he was naked. "Woah! Stop! I have a coat!" Harry blushed, taking it off and wrapping it around the pretty blonde's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

The Dragon Boy -

Harry then realized that not only was the blonde taller than him, he weighed more too, so the coat that fitted Harry didn't cover_ anything. _How was he supposed to fly this boy back? Did a broom even fit two people? He looked like a soccer player, he probably would break the sodding stick! Harry was interrupted by his inner tirade when the boy finally spoke. "Father... where's my... father..." He wheezed, and his voice sounded so unused Harry wondered just how long this boy had been a dragon. The boy stumbled over his own scales and Harry lunged towards him to keep him from tripping, putting both hands on his ridiculously slender shoulders.

Harry's own cheeks pinked in appreciation and jealously. How did he look so good for someone who was just a dragon only moments ago? And from what Harry could see before he righted his own eyes, what was below wasn't so bad either... "I'm sorry, but I don't know who your father is. Maybe you ought to tell me what your name is first?" Harry asked, trying not to let his eyes flit downwards. "Draco... Draco Lucius Malfoy. My mother... she did this to me... My Godfather helped... I need to see my father..." He almost fell again trying to walk, and this time Harry wrapped both arms around him while trying to maintain a respectable distance.

"Okay, no more walking for you. You said your name was... Draco? Like the constellation?" Harry asked, having never heard such a strange name before. "Something wrong with that name?" The boy sniffed belligerently. "It's just..." Harry chuckled. "Your name literally means Dragon." Draco glared at him, his sharp face apparently not finding it funny. "I appreciate how you find my situation funny." Harry laughed. "Okay, okay. No need to get hostile with the one who saved you." Draco had the grace to blush and look down. "Thank you." Harry let go of the Malfoy boy to tip his head back up with his finger. "You're welcome. Now, you know any spells about how to get more clothes?"

"You're lucky my father taught me how to transfigure clothing ahead of schooling." Draco complained, while he turned Harry's coat with Harry's wand into a more fitting robe which he then wrapped around himself. "That reminds me. How long have you been a dragon?" Harry asked, hoping he wasn't going to get another one of Draco's hard glares. "I was eleven. I suppose I'm older now..." Harry blinked. Six years? Bloody Hell! "You look about my age. And I'm seventeen, mate." Harry said, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible but he was pretty sure he was failing at it. "I was brought back too early... Mother's going to flip..." Draco whispered to himself. "Okay, enough with the family stuff. Let's just focus on getting back to Hogwarts, okay?"

Draco seemed awakened by these words and stood up straighter. "Hogwarts. Right." Harry held out a hand to him and he took it hesitantly. Harry tried to ignore the way his slender hand seemed to fit perfectly in Harry's own bigger one. Those would be what the nuns at Harry's old correctional school would consider definitely impure. "I hope you can fit on my broom." Harry joked. "How fat do you think I am? A broom can fit me perfectly fine, thank you!" He replied, outraged. Harry laughed, and the glare slowly slipped off Draco's face as Harry walked him outside of the cave to where he left the broom.

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry was now trying to make small talk to distract himself from the perfect wizard currently wrapping his arms around him behind him on the broom. "I suspect you're going to have to get Sorted by yourself when we get back. I hope you like all the attention on you." Harry said nonchalantly. Draco moved a little and pressed his chest closer to Harry. BLOODY Hell. "No need. The hat will certainly put me in Slytherin, where I rightfully belong." Draco said pompously. Harry was about to comment on his certainty when a thought popped into his brain. _Wait... wasn't the missing king Slytherin? _Harry righted himself on his broom before looking behind him at Draco.

Yup, he certainly did look much more kingly than Harry did. Everything about the boy was sharp, even the tips of his ears and nose. He reminded Harry distinctly of a thunderstorm, or maybe that was just because of his stormy gray eyes that got darker when he glared. Harry wondered if it brightened when he smiled. So far all he did was smirk and press into Harry's backside. Harry didn't think it was wise to push this matter on him while they were precariously flying fifty feet above the ground however, especially when Draco's mood only recently changed from freaking out about his parents to being more carefree.

But Draco seemed to put two and two together anyways. "Has the coronation already happened? Who got picked for Slytherin?" He asked, peering into Harry's eyes with an almost animalistic hunger of curiosity. Harry gulped and looked back to what he was riding towards. "That's the thing. Whoever rightfully is king wasn't there." Draco stiffened behind him and Harry went quiet. Then Harry heard something. Was he _laughing?_ "Of course! I should've known. I'm rightfully king. Who would doubt it, with my good looks?" Harry rolled his eyes. Apparently Draco wasn't clueless about his looks. "I'm a king too, you know. Of Gryffindor." Harry didn't know why he had to add that. Did he really need his approval?

"Gryffindor? Well, you sure were brave enough to come try and kill me. Brave, or stupid. Because I know I'd be a fearsome dragon." Harry groaned. Now he definitely didn't doubt that Draco had been asleep since he was eleven. He just hoped it would pass soon. "Yes, very fearsome, Draco." Harry acknowledged. Harry could practically feel Draco preening from Harry's compliment. Good grief. "I was supposed to wear my crown and ceremonial robes but I passed on that. Because who would be stupid enough to wear such a gaudy thing to go kill a dragon? Which you'll have to do too, by the way." Draco huffed behind him. "Style isn't _stupid, _but _whatever." _Draco said, audibly concerned.

Harry obviously wasn't in control of his own words now, because he felt the need to comfort Draco. "Hey, it's alright. I seemed to k- _free _you with ease, so I doubt you'll have any problem doing the whole spell thing." Draco bristled against him. "I just..." Draco sighed. "You know what, I shouldn't lie to my savior. I can't kill anything. Deathly afraid of it, in fact." Harry wondered about what seemed to be a rare showing of genuineness from the boy. Harry decided to choose his next words carefully... or so he thought. "Really... don't worry about it-" Harry turned back and was struck by the worry on Draco's face. "-I'll help you do it." _What?! Not again!_

TBC -


	6. Chapter 6

A Malfoy Again -

Harry _really _didn't expect to have people waiting for his very arrival. And he was pretty sure they didn't expect to see him with some carry-on. At least Draco was clothed this time for meeting new people. Once he hopped off his broom and helped Draco off, Gryffindors he had never met before (or he assumed they were, because of their matching robes, came from their respectable distance to get as close as possible to them without being impolite just to get a glimpse of the blond behind him. Harry was glad he wasn't a narcissist, He could only imagine the feeling of killing a dragon just to have the attention handed off to another bloke.

"Okay, Okay! Back up!" a voice yelled, and Harry watched in shock as Hermione appeared in front of the crowd in her own set of robes. Ron followed, trying to stand as tall and proud as Hermione was. "I'm sure Harry will tell _everyone _will happen... after he meets with us." The crowd sighed in disappointment, with the girls his age nearest to Harry staring longingly at both Harry and Draco as if they weren't sure which to pounce on. Draco, for his part, seemed to soak up the attention, leaning on Harry as if he were the only thing he could depend on to stand. Ron lead them away and the crowd parted for them; even bowing as Harry passed. Harry wasn't sure what to do. Was he to nod?

McGonagall was waiting for them in the office they led them to. It must have been her office, Harry thought, with the red Gryffindor flags hung modestly in the back while the rest was devoted to research and a huge desk. Hermione and Ron went to stand off to the side, leaving Harry and Draco the two seats facing the desk. Harry wanted to hesitate, but Draco had already pulled him to sit down. Bloody pulling. Harry ought to gain weight already. "Professor McGonagall." Hermione and Ron said, Ron a little later than Hermione, each doing a half bow. Harry was sick of these semantics. At least one advantage of being king was that he didn't have to do it himself.

"Professor McGonagall, this is Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco was looking at McGonagall as if he were about to recognize her any minute now. Harry had the feeling this was going to become dangerous territory. "Oh yes. I know of him... of what happened to him. Thank Merlin you're alive and well." Hermione and Ron exchanged dark looks. Harry, feeling left out, steered the conversation away. "I wouldn't say well. He only remembers being eleven. He's just a boy in a... man's body." Harry said, trying not to blush at the memory. Merlin! _Time to get that one out of your mind already, Harry! _Draco glared at him with heated cheeks, as if betrayed by him telling her. Well, what was he _supposed _to do?

Draco slid down in his seat and crossed his arms. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to McGonagall. "A normal side effect for someone of his circumstance. You might alike it to a muggle coma of sorts, Harry. But don't worry, Draco. You'll be placed under medical care and get to see your family, if that's what you wish. You'll have to grow up eventually. In the mean time, you can work with your new friend Harry in my class to catch up if you prefer to do so with someone else." That was a lot of words. Harry looked at Draco again, trying to gauge his reaction. Draco at first looked pained, than worried, than tense, than accepting. It was like he was trying to hide his emotions but failing spectacularly. "Yes, that seems fine."

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry had been apart from the dragon boy for quite a while before he returned. Harry had found semi-permanent residence in a Hogwarts room until he was able to find a job and live as a apprentice in their building. It was better by far to what the dorms at correctional were like, and Harry felt for once as if he didn't have to watch for people coming to prank him or beat him up like before. He felt secure. Safe. Hermione and Ron stopped by often, as they were now permanent advisors after Harry obliged them. They were quite happy to do so, so Harry thought they must be paid extra just to deal with him.

Hermione had came with Draco in tow one day after what Harry heard what could only be described as loud rambling through the hallways. Hermione told him later that he had came asking for the black haired boy, as if black hair was a anomaly, and after Hermione asked him more, he described him as having green eyes and being his bespectacled hero. Oh, and he needed to see him immediately. Which he repeated _several _times. "He says he _really _wants to see you. Make sure he knows your name next time, _King _Harry." Hermione joked through her own exasperation. Hermione and Ron had made it their own running gag to call Harry King even after his frequent disapproval.

Draco huffed, but apparently thought it wise to not anger the one who could kick him out after walking all that way, and walked through the door without a second glance to his helper. "Thanks, Miss... Granger." He said, irritated. Hermione gave Harry a lopsided smirked before closing the door on them. Draco waited for her to leave to sit down on Harry's window seat. "Woman and their extravagance. As if she didn't know what I meant by _black haired king._" Harry laughed and went to join him, forcing Draco to give him space. "Maybe you should learn my name then, like she said." Draco rolled his eyes. "I know your name, _Harry. _I just didn't want to tell her that."

Harry, at a lost for words, tried to examine Draco's bipolar expression. He looked for certain indifferent, but a twitch in his mouth and his slit eyes told a different story. "Draco, if I didn't _know _better, I'd assume you were jealous of the poor girl." Draco's mouth twitched again. "Well, of course. You're mine... my hero." Draco choked, as if possessed. His gray eyes glowed for a fraction of a second. Harry would have yelled a expletive if he hadn't been mesmerized. "I'm flattered but... Merlin, Draco, your eyes just _glowed. _Like full on." Harry told him. Draco looked confused. "You're seeing things. My eyes are just gray."

Harry tried to ask more but was blew off once again. So Harry tried to try a different turf. "How was seeing your parents again? Good, I hope?" Draco sighed. "That's what I wanted to come to you about. They're mighty angry at you for waking me up. Which isn't your fault, and I tried to explain, but my parents you see, they're not fans of Dumbledore-" Draco explained hurriedly, his eyes widening by the second, as if caught between respect for his parents and his own resistance. "Okay! Okay, you don't need to explain your private business to me. I'm sure they had a good reason... for doing that to you." Harry said, trying to hide his doubt. "But you'll help me still, right?" Draco begged vulnerably. And Harry was lost.

TBC -


	7. Chapter 7

Killing Dragons and Other Trivial Things -

Since Draco got a whole week to recuperate before completing his task, Harry was more ready to help him than he would have been before. Draco feigned having a fever so it would be delayed until nighttime, so Harry could sneak out without being seen. Harry decided to just go in his pajamas and a robe, not bothering to dress up like Draco would be doing. If he was going to help a person cheat, he would be doing it in comfort, thank you. He slid into his slippers before opening the window with his wand and climbing out to where he had left his broom still hanging precariously in the air. He could do this, right?

He was thankful for spending his free time flying when he got onto the broom while only shaking once. Draco had already gone off by now, he was supposed to meet him by the portkey point. Harry wasn't gleeful about having to kill a Peruvian Vipertooth, as they were apparently known for being lovely human-eaters. But with the combined forces of them, Harry figured they could kill it off without much fleeing from a hungry dragon. Merlin. Draco really got the worst of them. When he finally got there, Harry could see Draco shared his thinking, holding his arms close to this chest with worry across his face.

When he saw Harry approach on his broom, his face changed back to cool nonchalance. Harry had a feeling the Malfoy boy was hard to read by most others, but the tough look was easy to shake for Harry. He had seen it - and worn it, - while at the worst school probably in existence. "Hello, beautiful." Harry joked. But he was, Harry's inner consciousness thought. The ice-cold boy was dressed from head to toe better and more expensive than he had worn, a silver robe that probably cost a lot of wizard's currency, that looked silk, but Harry couldn't be sure. Draco would be sure to tell him anyways. He also had on a dark green suit. The bugger looked like Christmas.

"Don't look at me. I look horrid in this robe. Mother had no time to make a custom one for me in a week and had to order this one-hundred galleon one instead. Can you believe that?" And the trance was over. Draco may be the captivation of everything Harry wished he looked like - and wanted, - but he was also very vain, as if Dudley's ugly friends got pretty over the summer. "Oh, what a catastrophe! Remind me again why I'm helping you with this?" Harry said sarcastically, already moving to the portkey without looking back. "Because of my enchanting looks and charm. And where did you learn such a big word, Harry?" Draco asked, gracefully going to pick up the portkey.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You've known me for one week. How do you already think I'm an idiot?" Harry challenged, not giving him room to answer before taking a hold of the portkey as well. They whisked away to Peru, where the most vipertooths were. Harry let go of the portkey in Draco's hands to get onto his broom. Draco, not bothered by the interruption in the slightest, left the portkey on the ground before getting on his broom as well. "A Malfoy has to know everything about everyone." Draco chanted. Harry groaned, and focused on following Draco to the nearest dragon they could find.

~.~.~.~.~.

The journey back to Hogwarts afterwards was much more fun than the journey to kill the thing. In fact, after Draco had killed it himself, he was in a much better mood, and they were flying through the air as if drunk off their mugs. Harry had a situation where he almost dropped his slipper off his foot, and Draco had laughed so hard as they both dropped to catch it that Harry was afraid they'd wake up every muggle and wizard in the area. "You should be a seeker." Draco said wistfully as Harry grabbed it before Draco could. "What's that?" Harry asked. "Oh, I forgot you're _basically_ a muggle. Well, it's a Quidditch position."

Harry had heard of Quidditch and had seen it before. But he had never been brave enough to go and play, even for a friendly. _He had just learned to fly! Surely that wasn't enough?_ "Well, what _kind _of position?" Harry asked, bumping into Draco with his broom. Draco whipped around on purpose before righting himself. "A seeker tries to find the snitch before the other team seeker can. It's the most important position there is. And I'm trying out for it in my Quidditch team. You should too, so I can beat you." Harry wondered. "Is it really fair to try out if we're both Kings? It's kind of biased, Draco."

"So? I was supposed to try out when I was eleven. But my _parents _made sure that didn't happen." Draco sulked. "Okay, you're going to need to tell me more about your parents. Why did they do that?" Harry asked. "It was my mother's doing. She was trying to _protect _me, for whatever inane reason. Father went along with it just so she would stop being worried all the time. I was supposed to wake up when I was eighteen, after something important happened that she still won't tell me about. My mother is still pissed at you, by the way." Draco added. Harry's head swarmed with the possibilities of Draco's ailment.

"Was something... bad supposed to happen?" Harry asked nervously, not sure if Draco was going to push him off his broom for even asking such a thing. Draco bit his lip. "No- I mean... Harry, just shut your big mouth about it, alright?" Draco said, the anxiousness in his words cancelling out the bite of his insult. It wasn't even clever like his usual ones were, which lead Harry to believe it definitely was bad. "Fine. Remind me never to get on your bad side." Harry sniffed. They were getting near to Hogwarts, and Harry would have to fly back to his room before Draco's own welcome back party saw him.

Draco glowered before he perked up with a idea. "Before you go... are you excited about the Coronation Ball? I hear all the girls are supposed to fall at our feet just to impress us." Draco laughed haughtily. Harry was amazed at Draco's ability to change moods in the blink of a eye. "Not really. I don't like all that attention, actually." Harry _actually _was dreading it. Girls trying to fight each other just to be Harry's Queen? No thanks. Hopefully a pretty girl would hold Harry's interest long enough while Draco was basking in the attention, but Harry didn't count on it. Harry actually planned on being by Hermione's side the whole evening, being a very good and respectable wallflower, thank you.

TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

Coronation Ball -

"Bugger." Harry cursed as he almost tripped in the changing room pulling his dress pants on. Since girls (specifically, Hermione) weren't allowed in the special fitting rooms, Ron brought along his two twin brothers, which were apparently some of many. Harry had never seen more redheads in his life. "Nice one, mate." The cockier one, George, laughed. The other one, Fred, was arguing with Ron over what robes Harry was going to wear, as Fred seemed to insist that the ones Ron had picked out were not going to let Harry pull. Harry didn't care. Better them than him, if only until he had to put it on. He wouldn't be able to see Draco, or any other one that was crowned for that matter, until the Ball. Semantics.

But it was more likely because of the pranks the twins were planning to pull. In fact, they made no effort to even conceal their plans from Harry, who could've ratted them out if he wanted to. Instead, Harry had shot their sabotage pranks down in favor of general pranks because they were sure to be found out anyways. Ron backed him up vehemently. And if Harry had shot them down because of Draco being a target, well, he was just a very good friend. "Fine!" Ron yelled, given up, and Fred ran over to give the chosen robe to Harry. Harry chanced a look at it before he put it on, it was gold-spun with only slight details of red. Good enough.

"You look... great. Well, I'm sure Hermione can come up with something better. Wait for us while we change? Or just me. Fred and George take forever." Ron complained, before ducking into a unused room. Fred and George trampled right after, pushing over each other to get to the next room first. Harry, content with waiting off the inevitable, sank down into the too-soft royal couch that looked way too expensive to be even in such a regal castle as Gryffindor. It was short-lived, however, as Harry heard a persistent knock on the fitting room door. Knowing it could only be Hermione, Harry opened the door. Harry then got dragged into the hallway.

"My goodness Harry, you look amazing!" Hermione said, out of breath, before letting go. "How do I look?" She asked, twirling around in a almost sheer golden dress. "Stunning. But couldn't this have waited until the Ball?" Hermione nervously touched her hair, which Harry noticed was pinned almost impossibly back, hiding the frizz. "Yes, well... it's about Ron." Harry stood there a minute before realizing. "No... _No. _You know how he is. And I've only just met the guy a month ago." Hermione bit her lip self-consciously. "Yes, _well _I can't help how I feel, _Harry." _Harry felt his plans for the evening slip away. "Please! You were supposed to be my date!" Harry begged.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. "I'll still be there with you. And I was never your date, Harry, you never even asked. You just assumed." Harry sighed in regret and acceptance. "Okay, well, you better leave. Ron and them are all trying to be the first out of the changing room. Don't worry so much. You look great, Hermione." Harry told her, patting her on her bare shoulder awkwardly. _That was how you normally complimented people, right?_ She nodded gratefully and ran back down the hall, holding the bottom of her dress in her hands. Time to get this night over with.

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry, sure he had forgotten something, looked down at his outfit as soon as they walked in. Nope, all shoes, socks, suit, robe, and even underwear seemed to be present. Harry had forced them to be by his side as he walked in for emotional support, which the twins thought of as meaning he wanted a posse. Hilarious, Harry had said. But now he saw the truth in their words, because as soon as they entered everyone was appraising all of them as a group. Harry was so used to being judged on his own (yes, because he had no friends) that he blinked in confusion. Hermione squeezed his arm and they continued on.

Harry tried to not make it obvious that he was looking for a very blonde head in the crowd. Harry guessed the green and silver circular flank guarding someone was him, but he couldn't just go over and check. Instead he stayed true to his words and stayed over a table where people came to him, only once so far getting up to dance (with Hermione, of course.) Hermione, for her part, seemed to make progress with Ron, when he wasn't being mauled by other girls for being seen with Harry, that being said. When she got aggravated about it, it gave Harry a excuse to do something else that wasn't being forced into a unwanted conversation.

His scar had already been brought up several times. Each time it was interrupted. He knew the whole truth was going to be finally revealed to him tomorrow, which was partially why he was practically screaming at the magical clock for this to be over already. Also, he couldn't dance, which Fred and George adamantly said to him several times after Hermione forced him to dance with her. It was half past when he finally saw Draco appear out of the swarm. He made his way over to Harry, which gave time for Harry to look at Draco himself. And Harry realized quite quickly why the bloody bastard had been surrounded so far.

Draco was... easily the most haughty, attractive person at the whole ball. And it irritated Harry to no end. But what really drove it home was Draco's bangs, which was normally slicked back, was flowing supernaturally through the air is if compelled. And it probably was, knowing Draco's abilities. He was also wearing almost completely black, with only silver cuffs and a tie. Cheeky bastard. "Harry. He greeted, and Harry, really feeling the compulsion himself, stood up, and Draco stood right by him as if it were natural and Harry didn't currently feel as if he were sick to his stomach. Best not throw up on Draco, though. He didn't think he'd like that.

"Draco." He managed, as he knew almost everyone was watching. Apparently agreeing with their greeting, they all eventually looked away, probably turning their attention to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls instead. "Who picked that robe out? I know it wasn't you." Draco grinned, as soon as the attention was off him. "I'll take that as a compliment without answering." Harry replied, the sickness dying down with the normalcy. Draco laughed loudly before moving closer to Harry. Harry now felt like he had no sense of his surroundings. "How are you? Make any friends?" Draco asked, half-mocking, half something else. Before Harry could think about it, someone came up to him.

TBC -


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Girls with Crushes

A girl with strawberry blonde hair walked up to Harry and Draco with the bravery of a group of fanatic girls. She wasn't that tall, but she seemed so headstrong that Harry thought she might just be taller than him anyways. She was obviously Gryffindor, if the red dress she wore was any indication. And she was completely set on Harry, which definitely seemed to tick off Draco. "_Hello?_" Draco snarked, as the girl stopped in front of Harry. She really was quite pretty, pretty enough that Harry wasn't sure why she was coming onto him and not Draco. "Hello, Draco... so nice to see you again."

That didn't sound convincing. Draco definitely didn't seem to like her in the least, so she must be from one of the families that had been here for a while. "And you must be Harry. I'm Ron's only sister. Ginny Weasley." She turned to Harry, completely tuning out Draco. Draco mumbled that her real name was Ginerva. "Nice to meet you, Ginny. Your brother's nice." Harry said back, flustered by her undying attention. He turned to Draco for help, but he was looking off into the distance with a glower. Harry thought he might meet some pretty girls, but he didn't actually know how to _talk _to them. _He really wanted some help, here! _

"So... is all of your family Gryffindors then?" Harry asked, his eyes wandering down to her shimmering dress that managed to be completely modest although Harry thought she must have tightened it while one of her brothers weren't looking, by how the dress looked bloody small to be so conservative. Or maybe that was custom? He hadn't really noticed any of the other dresses girls had been wearing. He knew they were begging for him to look downwards, and Harry really wasn't that kind of guy, so he tried to keep his eyes up at all times. This girl seemed determined to be noticed, however. _Must be a raised by only brothers thing._

"Yes. But I hope you'll know me more than just for that." Ginny laughed, but Harry felt the underlying meaning. Harry knew he was breaching dangerous territory here. He looked around for Ron or George or Fred, but couldn't seem to find them anywhere. Harry could only imagine the suffering he'd come by if this girl decided to try and kiss him while her brothers were around, _somewhere._ Draco's head snapped back to the conversation. "Purebloods are known for following their parent's footsteps in their houses." Draco cut in, and Harry could tell by Ginny's expression that it was uninvited. She wasn't deterred, however.

"Well... If my brothers don't intervene, I hope to see you again, sometime-" "-Ginny, leave Harry alone! Go flirt with someone _your age_!" Ron said from behind, and Harry jumped. "Ronald! So great to see you." Draco said with a big smirk. Ron immediately went to pull Ginny away from the two of them, as Ginny yelled back at him. "Well, she's a firecracker." Harry mused, as everyone else watched them argue until George and Fred went up and pulled Ginny away for good. "A pest, more like. The Weasley family gets worse- I'm sure it's just her." Draco corrected as Harry glared at him. "Anyways, you never answered my question."

~.~.~.~.~.

"I'm fine, and I've met a Ravenclaw girl that was nice, her name was Luna, I think. A lot of prospects for marriage though, it seems. You think they sell alcohol here?" Harry asked, rubbing his hands on his robes self-consciously. "Harry Potter! How uncouth! ...And they only have butterbeer, I checked." Draco added. "Good enough. Merlin, I hate having all this attention on me." Draco rolled his eyes. "As if. You know you love how all these Gryffindor girls are absolutely _sailvating _on you." "No I don't! You know I don't." Harry said, walking away in the direction of the drink stand. Draco effortlessly followed.

Draco was back at his side at the drink stand. "Good enough for me then. I'll take the rest of the attention off you." He said, cocking his head as he made a drink for Harry before he could, then made one for himself. Harry scoffed and walked off again, not even surprised when Draco was matching his steps a second afterward. "Why are you even talking to me? Shouldn't you be flirting with those girls like before?" Harry asked, feeling irritation bloom in his gut. _That didn't feel good. _He shook himself. "I could, but you're my favorite girl to talk to, Potter." Harry sputtered, but blushed anyway. Damned feelings he couldn't control.

"I'm not a bloody girl!" He managed, looking away in embarrassment as he opened the exit door, determined to just stand in the empty hallway until someone forced back into the ball. "We're not supposed to leave. You're quite the rebel, Harry." Harry nursed his drink instead of answering. "Okay, fine. You're stressed. Can't imagine why, since you're both famous _and_ handsome." Draco mocked. Harry stood against the wall in true wallflower fashion. Draco stood facing him, which just made Harry more anxious. "I can't be _not _stressed with you so close." Harry breathed, surprised at his honesty. Draco looked shocked, then he grinned and walked closer.

"Don't feel bad. Even I am stressed from my own beauty sometimes." Harry crossed his arms as Draco smoothed out his hair. Stupid, arrogant, too pretty for his own good prat. Harry really wanted to punch him at times like these. "Some of us don't spend all our valuable time doing our bloody hair in the mornings." Harry fired back. "Oh Harry. Why are you so jealous? I could do your hair, you know." Draco smirked. Harry subconsciously scratched his hair, which he was sure was in all directions by now. Draco noticed it too, and took his wand just to smooth it out. "I could teach you that, but I doubt it'll work for long." Draco laughed.

Harry huffed. "Get out of my face, you tosser." He moved off the wall but Draco stopped him. "Wait." Draco said, his snarky voice all gone. Harry obediently stopped, curious if anything else. "You should tell Ginerva to bugger off." Draco told him. Harry scoffed again. "And why is that?" Harry challenged. "Because you should be with someone better than her." Draco snapped. "And _who_ is this better person?" Harry asked the blond. Harry looked at him as he said this, and he looked like a blazing star, all anger and fire. Instead of answering, Draco leaned down to kiss him. Harry gasped into the kiss, and kissed back. "I'll see you later, Harry." He broke the kiss and walked away.

TBC -


	10. Chapter 10

The Truth -

Harry thought a lot about the kiss that night, and the next morning. It had left a warming feeling on his lips which he was starting to feel as if it might have to be surgically removed. But mostly, he thought about what Draco meant by it. And he concluded that a guy like Draco didn't have feelings for him. He was just playing him, like always. A practical joke at Harry's expense. With that in mind, Harry finally found the courage to get out of bed and meet Professor McGonagall. He found out a lot of things- not only that he was a halfblood, but that his parents had died at a man who must not be named's hand. It was after that that Harry wished to hear no more.

Harry had been forcefully moved out of the Hogwarts castle into the Gryffindor one, after being regretfully informed that a king would have to live in the place he reigned over. Harry wasn't happy then and he wasn't happy now. He wanted to have a backyard, or somewhere at least close to his friends, not a tower he had to walk up five flights of stairs to get to. He wondered if all the exercise would get him muscles. He would be lying if he said he hadn't taken his broom up before. He couldn't have a job now either. He found it he couldn't have one anyways with a crazy person- WIZARD after him...

The worst part was knowing that his parents weren't gone from this world from a car accident, but murder. Harry stayed up various nights wondering what he could possibly do about it. Kill him? Could he even be killed if he was that dangerous? The man who'd gone after him was now alive, and in hiding, this they knew, but kept under wraps from the rest of the wizarding world. It made Harry sick. Was he even safe? Thankfully, his friends were still allowed to come talk to him. If they thought Harry should be kept away, well, they had another thing coming. Harry wasn't a sucker for following insane rules. Especially if he could be out _doing _something.

Harry gulped. It had been almost a week since Harry had found out, and it was time to be a man and act like it didn't bother him. He decided to visit Draco, it had been long enough since Draco had played him, he couldn't be caught in a trap by the cunning Slytherin now. He didn't put on anything special, less he invite another remark from Draco about trying to get birds. He even put on muggle jeans under his robes, _that _would scare the idiotic pureblood straight. Assured with himself, he brushed his hair, ignoring the way it stuck back up immediately afterwards, and snuck out through the window on his broom. Best not to run into anyone who needed a favor this time of day.

Harry didn't think about the fact that he was sneaking around while having a target on his back. He was a teenage boy, after all. He figured Draco would have the same room Harry did, so he flew as fast as he could to the Slytherin Tower. He waited by the window, not sure whether someone else might be in there. Turns out, he was right to stop, as there definitely was. "What are you thinking, still being friends with that boy, after knowing about the Dark Lord?" An old female voice said. _Was that Draco's mother? _The nosiness in Harry running on high, he pressed as close to the window as he possibly could in order to hear.

~.~.~.~.~.

"I'm not friends with him!" Draco said back, voice clearly rising. "Don't think I'm batty, Draco. I've seen how close you are to Harry. Why, I've heard myself the rumors after that ball. Do you know how many arguments I had with your father over it? Trying to keep him from putting that _thing _on your arm?" She yelled. Draco made a strangled noise. Concern now beating down his chest, Harry was wondering how obvious it would be if Harry were to rush right in. He couldn't listen to this anymore. No matter what it was, it sounded horrible. "I can't stop it, Mother. You should know. You made me into the beast I am now." He said angrily.

"I didn't make you into a dragon out of my own amusement! I did it to protect you!" She anguished. Harry decided now was the time to make a move. Acting if he was flying up the side of the tower, Harry swooped down to fly back up the window, trying to school himself his best surprised face. But he didn't know how easy it would be when he saw what awaited him. Draco was sitting on his bed, tears in his eyes. His mother, a woman who barely looked like him physically, but seemed to have all the outward emotions and poses, stood at the doorway with her arms crossed. "Drac- am I interrupting something?" He asked.

Draco immediately put his hands on his eyes and wiped any stray tear off. Draco's face then snapped towards him with a blank expression, as if trained. His mother barely acknowledged him, instead watching Draco's reaction. "No. My mother was just leaving. Come on in." He then grinned, ignoring his mother as she obediently opened the door to leave. "We will continue this later." She told him, which caused a twitch on Draco's lips. "Everything alright?" Harry asked, flying inside to get off his broom. "My mother thinks I can't deal with anything myself." He said angrily, crossing his arms before catching himself. "But whatever. Let's do something. I can't stand this tower."

Harry looked Draco in the eye. He looked infinitely more tired than the last time he saw him, at the ball. Could a parent kill your spirit that easily? His uncle and aunt surely could. Even though he had just been crying a moment ago, he looked as if he were an arm candy on a women's clothier magazine, all sullen and pointy. "Like what?" He asked, trying not to continue checking him out. Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on Harry, where is the adventure?" He pulled on Harry's arm and took him to where he kept his broom. "I want to show you something I think you'll like." Harry blushed and got on his broom. "Okay... just don't get me in trouble, please."

"Okay, teacher's pet. Wouldn't dream of it." Draco sped off out the window before him. "Hey! If anything, that's you! I see how you act all nice and charming in front of Snape!" Draco laughed and turned back to the Hogwarts castle. Harry followed, gaining speed to match Draco. Draco brought him to a field. "This is the Quidditch field... and it's _empty? _How?" Harry asked, surprised. "Well, all the quidditch lovers are off watching a Magpies vs. Harpies game. I figured you'd want it to yourself once." Draco said calmly, but Harry could almost hear the nerves. Was Draco _nervous?_ "Of course! And you're playing too. You want to be a seeker, right? I think I can do better than you." Draco laughed "Oh, you're dreaming, Potter!"

TBC -


	11. Chapter 11

A Little More Powerful -

Harry had been learning how to be a wizard for forever now, he thought. Where was the action, for Merlin's sake? All he seemed to learn was basic potions and spells. He wanted to actually learn something that would make a difference... maybe even something that would get You-Know-Who, the wizard who had killed his parents and tried to kill him, gone for good. But when he had asked Ron, he had clammed up and said such a thing didn't exist. A way to kill You-Know-Who didn't come from potions class. So Harry thought of a new plan. Ron had been learning for a long time now, long enough that he had _lots _of free time.

He realized that such a plan wouldn't work without help. So he turned to Hermione. And then, Hermione, with her scornful expression that was enough to make a wizard wilt, told him that he better not attempt something so dangerous. Harry had no choice after the lecture but to command her not to tell Ron. She had stormed off in even more anger after that, and Harry was sure he'd get screamed at later. But that was something he could worry about _after _going to his last option. He had scratched out the other options when he realized everyone else he knew would react the same. Except for Draco. He really didn't want to ask him, unresolved feelings and all, but he had no choice.

He decided to fly his way up again, not wanting to be seen- most of all not by Hermione- while making his trek to the Slytherin castle. But someone else was in there, _again. _He could hear the harsh foreboding voice from here. Draco's voice, which sounded oddly obedient, followed soon after. Was that Draco's _father?_ It had to be. Harry could barely see the long white hair from here. But he couldn't hear anything else as the talking stopped and the door shut. "You can come out now." Came a sigh. Harry peeked around to see Draco watching him. "You're losing your peeking skills, Harry." Draco said with snark.

Harry flew in, almost knocking over Draco in rebuttal. "Ow! Quiet now! Do you want my father to think I'm bloody insane?" Harry landed and put his broom down. "But you're already bloody insane. What would be the difference?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Is that how you greet me? You're flying into _my _castle, you know." Harry rolled his eyes. "Like you don't fly into mine whenever you want to play a game. I have a favor to ask though, _King Draco._" Harry mocked. "Huh. A favor, from the Savior? Why, I must accept." Draco mused. "Shut up. Don't call me that." Harry had found out by Hagrid, of all people, that he was the reason Voldermort had disappeared.

"Don't be so angry. It was a joke." Draco teased. Harry looked closely at him. Draco looked exhausted, but he was hiding it well. Harry was used to seeing him tired after studying together-or him studying while Harry read comics. "Fine. I need you to help me convince Ron to teach me some killing spells." Draco cocked his head, letting his bangs fall in his face. "But you already know it. There's only one, Harry." Harry was confused. "You didn't even ask why- Wait, what? But Ron told me that it wouldn't work with Voldermort!" Draco shrunk back in his navy green chair almost involuntarily. "Because the only one who can kill him is you, Harry." He breathed.

~.~.~.~.~.

"That can't be right. I'm not a savior, Draco. I don't even feel like the The Boy Who Lived! I'm a _first level Wizard_, Professor McGonagall even told me! How could I possibly-" Harry said, voice rising every second. "It has nothing to do with your power." Draco sighed. "Maybe Snape or... Dumbledore... can explain it to you. But the rest of us.. we don't have what you do." Draco said, sounding defeated. Harry looked again at Draco, forgetting all about Voldermort. "What's the matter, Draco? Seriously, what aren't you telling me?" Harry moved to sit down next to him, grateful for once for his small stature.

Draco looked at him, breathed in, and put his hand on Harry's palm. "What-" Harry began, as Draco planted a kiss on Harry's lips. It was exactly like the one at the ball, except it had more hunger, almost like Draco was trying to... no, that wasn't right. He was trying to silence him. "No! You can't just kiss me and change the subject, Draco! I know something's wrong, you prat!" Harry yelled, anger masking what he was currently feeling everywhere else, due to Draco's innocent-looking but evil pink lips. "I know you think I'm eleven, but I'm not. I'm remembering everything that happened to me day by day. But something else is happening too. Inside of me."

"What is it?" Harry asked, now feeling awkwardly close to Draco. They were both skinny, and the chair was big, sure, but Harry now felt as if they were _way _too close. Especially with the sweaty feeling he was now experiencing. "I don't think being a dragon... went away. Not completely. And it's getting worse. I think... he's coming back. Father is acting weird." Something flashed in Draco's eyes, like before. Harry almost couldn't place it. But he remembered. When Draco told him he was his. Then Harry realized who _he _was. "Then I have to talk to Dumbledore. Right away." Harry said, sure in himself.

Draco looked at him with wide eyes, the color in his eyes now gone, replaced with the usual stormy gray."No!" He said. "You can't. You can't go after him, Harry. You have to stay where you're safe." Draco started to shake, and Harry put his arms on him to calm him down. "You said yourself that I'm the only one who can kill him, right?" Harry asked. Draco gulped, looking down at him as if he were the smaller one, and not the other way around. "Then I have to do it." Harry affirmed, sternly. "Harry... your hands... you feel... like there's power _radiating_ off of you." Draco said, freaked out of all of his previous fronts.

Harry looked down at his hands. He didn't feel any different. Was Draco sick? He didn't look any paler than usual. "I'm not lying!" Draco yelled, frantic. "Okay! I believe you!" Harry hushed him, trying to ease his now strict up body back into the chair. "Look. I promise nothing will happen to me." He told Draco, more confident for Draco's sake. "You're bonkers. Completely buggered! I can't allow you to do this! Does Granger know? You stupid, stupid Gryffindor!" Draco yelled again. "Calm down!" Harry said, now becoming more and more afraid for Draco's well-being. "You don't know him like I do, Harry. He's nothing you want to meet, _again._"

TBC -


	12. Chapter 12

Worst of the Worst -

Harry thought long and hard. Long and hard so much so in fact that he had spent hours awake when he could have been having a good night's rest in the castle. And he finally decided that he was going to absolutely ignore Draco's advice- and Hermione's... and Ron's. It wasn't that they were _wrong_, it's just that Harry didn't think they were _right._ Harry had to do this. Had to kill _Voldermort_, the one no one wanted to say the name of. If he was horrible, well, Harry wasn't scared. And if he started having more and more nightmares, well, that had nothing to do with it. Harry wasn't the only one having nightmares.

"I had a nightmare last night." Draco told him, crossing his arms in the cold weather as they took a walk. Walking was now their only solitude, as Draco's parents had gotten more and more strict. They couldn't even risk flying anymore, as Lucius was _always _watching. _Bloody parasite._ Harry couldn't stand the long-haired prick. He had inserted himself in Draco's life even though he hadn't been a part of it in seven years, just because Harry was friends with him. Couldn't he just bugger off already? "What about?" Harry asked. He hadn't told Draco he was having nightmares. That was Hermione and Ron talk only. Who knew how Draco would take it.

"...A snake...Nagini." Draco muttered, but Harry could still hear. _Nagini_? Where was Hermione to take notes? "It keeps coming. To my parent's house. It won't leave." Draco put on a brave face, and Harry couldn't tell if what he was telling him was entirely the nightmare. "Did you tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked, already knowing it was a lost cause. "It was a _nightmare_, Potter." Draco said angrily. "Yes but this... _nightmare_... could possibly be solved." Harry elbowed him with a look. "I don't take kindly to your accusation, Harry. And I know what you want. And you're not getting it." Draco bit out. Harry wanted to rip his hair out at Draco's own stubbornness.

Maybe it was hypocritical of Harry to call Draco stubborn, but obviously Harry was in the right here. Harry had been told countless times (Yes, he had continued to ask people) that he was the only one who could kill Voldermort. Even Dumbledore, the man who barely seemed to be able to look him in the eye, had told him. Harry knew that old man was hiding something. He could order it out of him, but he wasn't that kind of ruler. Was he? He could set his own rules. No, that'd be too far. Harry settled on this and glared at Draco back. "Stop hiding things from me, Draco. I can see right through you. You're not that Slytherin after all."

Draco's face went red- with anger or humiliation, Harry couldn't tell. Harry had no time to react as Draco had pushed him into a big bush. Harry fell right through it, making the bottom of it crunch sickeningly. "Merlin- Harry, shite, are you okay?" Harry checked himself. He didn't seem injured. Draco pulled him up and checked him himself. "You're real motherly for just fucking pushing me into a bush, you prat." Draco seemed dazed with concern. "I didn't mean to... Harry, something's happening to me." Harry observed Draco, watching as sweat glided down on Draco's face. He wasn't sweating before. Had Harry really scared him that bad? "Draco, we need to tell someone."

~.~.~.~.~.

"We can't! We can't." Draco screamed, before putting his hand to his mouth and looking around him. They were still off the trail, but close enough that they knew where they were going and how to get back. Birds flew away, but nothing else was out of the ordinary. "Why are you so paranoid? Is it about you..." "Don't say it." Draco interrupted, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Okay, let's just sit down okay? And think." Draco said before sitting down on a big rock, as if he was being the rational one in the conversation. Harry pushed him over so he could sit down too, thankful that at least Draco hadn't shoved him into the rock instead.

"I don't see how we have anything to think about. All we need is to go tell Dumbledore... about your situation." Harry said, gentler than last time. Draco put his head into his hands. "I haven't told anyone. Except for you." Draco whispered. "I'll be there with you." Harry whispered back before putting his hand on Draco's shoulder, not sure why they were even whispering. They were in the middle of the woods, for Merlin's sake. "I don't see how I can trust that old coot. My father doesn't." _Your father's a piece of sh-_ "Well, your father doesn't trust me either. And yet you trust me." Harry rebutted. "Well, you're different, _Potter_. You should know that already." "How! Just how. And don't say it's because I lived, because I know you don't care."

Harry was about to lose it if Draco didn't answer. Draco looked up at Harry's hand on his shoulder. "Because..." "Because?" Harry asked, egging him on. "Okay, you know what? Fine! I'll fucking spell it out for you, Harry Potter. I love you. And I don't know why, or _how_, and I don't expect you to return it. Just forget you ever heard me say it. Keep it to yourself if you must." Draco said, determinedly looking away from Harry. "Draco..." Harry began, shocked. Draco loved him? They had only known each other for so long... it had to do with him being partly dragon... but Harry couldn't say he minded it...

"I don't want your pity, Harry. Forget. It." Draco moved to stand up and Harry stopped him. "No. That wasn't what I was going to say." "Then say it then! Merlin, Gryffindors take forever to make their point." Draco said dramatically. Harry rolled his eyes. "I have feelings for you too. I could-" "-Wait, what? You have feelings?" Draco interrupted, staring at Harry with wide eyes. "Draco, I wouldn't have let you kiss me several times if I hadn't liked you." Harry told him, trying hard not to be sarcastic. "You're being serious?" Draco's brows furrowed, as if Harry was incapable of making his own statement.

Harry looked Draco in the eye. "Yes, I'm serious, Draco. And what I was going to say was that I don't love you yet, but... I could." Harry tested. Draco kept his gaze, his face showing no discernible emotion. "Well, don't just stare at me." Harry told him. "I'm not just staring. I'm debating whether I should just run off with you, and join the muggles." Draco replied. "Is it that bad?" Harry asked, worried. Draco didn't answer. "We could room together. I could kiss you. We could sh-" "-Draco. I don't think we should run off just yet. Not with that thing in your house." Harry interrupted. Draco looked stifled, but Harry ignored it. "We can take it. The worst of the worst."

TBC -


	13. Chapter 13

The Patronus -

Harry had just finished a class with the Charm's professor and was taking the long ride back to his tower so he could think. It had been a few days since him and Draco had discussed their... feelings, and Harry had still been lost in thought over it. He had started frequently taking the longest walkways possible, just so he wouldn't be in that stuffy high tower with this thoughts all the time. He wished he could live with Ron in his Burrow, the strange house him and that sister of his, Ginny, lived in with their parents. There were living gnomes in the garden that scared the shite out of him, sure, but he was big and courageous now, right?

It had all been well and good until Harry noticed just how quiet the walkway was. He wasn't in Hogwarts anymore, that was for certain, but should it really be this empty? Harry stopped his broom nervously, knowing there was something wrong. It WAS pretty late... (Harry had taken his sweet time leaving so he wouldn't come in contact with any crazed fans, which seemed to multiply by the day) He then felt something very bad as he noticed he couldn't see much of anything except for the road in front of him. Bugger... this wasn't a good idea. Harry felt as if he were being watched.

It was not later than Harry had turned around and his eyes had landed on what seemed to be the outline of a large bush when a spell had shot out at him. Harry ducked, thankful he hadn't actually landed, and the spell caught on a tree. It burned etchings into the tree, and Harry knew it was now time to get the _hell _out of there. A woman came out of the bush, with gnarly black hair and a crazed look, and she looked like she was about to try again. _Shite! Shite! Shite! _Harry lifted up again, fearing it was already too late, when another figure came out and yelled his own spell at the woman. The wand flew out of her hands and into the woods.

No sooner than that had happened had the woman apparated. Now recognizing the figure as someone on his side, Harry finally let go of the breath he was holding. Without that person, the man, there, he would have been a goner. He really needed to work on his spellwork after all... "Harry Potter. Would you land, please?" Was that Dumbledore? Merlin, it was. Harry was now screwed _again_. Dumbledore was known for peering into someone's eyes and knowing all their secrets, no ancient power needed. Harry landed, not looking forward to have a discussion with the old man who seemed to know more than he was letting on.

"Dumbledore? Who was that?" Harry asked, not wanting to start with casual conversation. "That was Bellatrix Lestrange. She is a death eater." Harry know knew that was one of the people on Voldermort's side. Harry had already begun to fill with rage. What was he thinking, letting her go like that? He needed to be fast! Fast enough to get her next time! And Dumbledore had just let her go too! "How did she just leave like that? Why didn't you stop her?" Harry yelled, all politeness leaving him. This woman had probably aided in his parents deaths, and Dumbledore had not even tried to kill her! "I will need to teach you how to use a Patronus, Mr. Potter."

~.~.~.~.~.

Now fairly pissed beyond good measure, Harry followed Dumbledore back to a apparation point so Dumbledore could teach him. A Patronus? How would that help? He had asked if it would kill that woman, and Dumbledore had said no. He had demonstrated it, all it did was call for help and get rid of dementors. Dementors being the soul-suckers that guarded Azkaban, as Harry had translated from Dumbledore's long speech about it. Harry didn't care about any dementor or Azkaban. All he knew was that death eaters weren't in Azkban, and that man wasn't dead. He obviously needed to fix that.

Harry knew he had to tell Draco about this. But with Dumbledore so close, it seemed impossible even to think about. Would he ask? Make assumptions? A scary thought. Harry fumbled around in his robes, trying to control himself. He didn't want Draco in any danger. "You seem very worried, Mr. Potter. I swear to you this will not hurt you in any way." Dumbledore told him. Well, at least he couldn't understand what Harry was currently thinking after all. Harry sighed to himself, not wanting to betray anything. "Well, that's good. What is my Patronus anyways?" Harry asked, curious and wanting to deflect any unwanted conversation.

"You won't know until you do it yourself." Dumbledore told him, and Harry was already bored. Harry could tell this was going to be taxing, and he was now just losing the adrenaline. He needed some sleep, not this. But he continued to follow him, because he knew that woman would be after him again. How was he even supposed to protect himself if he could not kill her? They had to catch her, he had said, and send her to Azkban. The dementors would deal with her. Well, Harry couldn't wait for that. Did it really matter what rules he broke? Those people killed his parents.

Finally they had got back to Hogwarts, and Dumbledore had explained everything about the Patronus. It indeed took forever, Harry had to try multiple times. Dumbledore told him it would get easier when in the face of danger. Harry hoped so, he didn't know if he would have been able to do so if Dumbledore wasn't there in the first place. Well, there was no use thinking about that now. He had people counting on him. Not just Draco, but his friends too. He needed to protect them, largely because, as Dumbledore had let slip, they would be after them now too. Harry was a danger-magnet. A target.

Being a target was nothing to Harry. If he died, at least he died avenging his parents. He just needed to get that thing out of Draco's house. He knew Draco wouldn't like it, but it had to be done. He couldn't live with himself not being able to do this. He couldn't stand that man being alive while his muggle-born friends were in danger. He had heard the slurs, he had heard what had caused the hatred. He wasn't as stupid as they thought he was. He could pick up on things when he wanted to. And Harry knew he had to perfect this. It was one in the morning when Harry had made his Patronus appear, a stag.


	14. Chapter 14

They'll Find Out -

Hermione found out about Harry's patronus two days later. Draco found out in three days. Harry expected it to be sooner. He held this remark back however, because they were both really quite peeved at first. They finally came around when Harry explained what had happened to him to cause him to learn it in the first place. Draco, for his part, still hung it over Harry's head. "I can't believe you learned that without _telling _me. I want to learn the patronus too!" Draco yelled indignantly from his spot on the Slytherin's common room couch. Draco had arranged it so no one would be there but them, so he could yell accordingly.

Draco had found out, on his own, without Hermione's interference, when he walked in on (or should he say fly in on) Harry practicing it. When Draco saw the doe, he immediately got his wand out before even registering it was a patronus. Harry had to admit, it was sweet of him to be protective of him over a stupid doe. Or was it stupid? Harry thought he had more of a connection with his patronus than others had before._ Sometimes he even mistook it for his mother, but he wasn't going to talk about such a dumb theory..._ Draco had then started to yell at Harry for learning such a powerful spell. He had already gathered what it was for.

"Draco... Dumbledore taught me. In the middle of the night, and you know you don't like to be woken up." Harry sighed, remembering the last time he _dared _to wake up Draco to try and practice with him. Draco had almost punched him. He was grateful that he had fast reflexes, and that he was able to evade Draco's angry wake. He really _did _act like a dragon sometimes... "That isn't the point! I would've realized the importance of the situation!" Draco complained. Harry rolled his eyes. "Before or _After _you knock me out, you silly bugger?" Draco glared at him, but Harry didn't break. Draco finally let go of it.

"You better teach me." Draco said finally, petulantly. Harry made a long sigh. Harry wondered if Draco actually _wanted _to learn it, or if he was just using this as a ploy to distract him from his plan to avenge his parents. Either or, Harry knew he was going to be wrapped into doing it anyways. The prat was unbelievably manipulative. "Fine. But I pick the times." Harry added, not wanting to be completely wrapped around Draco's finger. "Six at the latest. I want my beauty rest." Draco quipped. "You don't even sleep until ten." Harry scoffed. "_And? _I need time to get ready for bed." Harry didn't even question it.

"Alright then. Five. And you better not be late, or I'm leaving." Draco huffed and moved to Harry's side, as if he were a pet getting told off. Harry groaned as Draco plopped down on the other couch, the one Harry was sitting on. And of course, he left no breathing room. "Do we have to do this now?" Harry asked, not wanting to snog the annoying Slytherin. They had been doing that a lot of that, mindless snogging with no explanation afterwards. Of course there was the whole love thing, but didn't that include _dates?_ That was all the girls in his house seemed to talk about. And they hadn't been doing any of that, unless Quidditch counted.

~.~.~.~.~.

"I can't believe you just acted as if kissing me was a inconvenience for you." Draco said angrily. Knowing he had just angered the beast, Harry tried to slide away, but Draco stopped him. "Don't even try it. What's the matter with you?" Draco asked, peering into Harry's glasses as if the answer was actually visible in his eyes. Which it wasn't. Harry liked to think he was brooding at all times. "Nothing. You're just very trying sometimes." Harry said, crossing his arms. "Oh bollocks. You're in a mood and I want to know why." Draco insisted, making Harry meet his eyes again. Draco didn't have to drag him by the collar, but it sure felt like it.

"Okay! I don't know why we keep doing this. It's not like we're dating." Harry finally erupted. "We don't even tell anyone about us. We're just snogging. And I don't want just snogging, for Merlin's sake." Draco blinked. "I didn't know we weren't dating." Draco said. Harry gaped. "We haven't even been on a date! And you supposedly love me, but all we've been doing so far is this!" Harry said, motioning around them to the empty common room. Harry didn't realize it until just now, but he didn't like sneaking around. He had already had enough of that when he was hiding his magic.

Draco bit his lip. "Well, it's not like I've been in many relationships before, _Potter._ Please enlighten me on what a relationship is supposed to look like." He spouted, aggravated. "I haven't either! What, do you think my days at that hell school was spent hooking up with blokes?" Harry argued. Draco looked at him pointedly. Harry scratched his bangs. "Okay, you know what. Fine. A relationship is when you go on dates. When you tell your family and friends about the other one. When your boyfriend isn't just a impromptu kissfest." Draco furrowed his brows. "I don't think of you like that-"

"-I know you don't mean to. But I can't keep hiding anymore, Draco." Harry said, meeting Draco's eyes again. They were his dark gray, whenever he was thinking particularly hard. "Alright... Just don't expect my family to be too happy about it." Harry's eyes widened. "Wait, you're actually going to tell your father?" Harry asked. "Maybe not. That was a stupid idea." Draco sunk into the couch, as if he had just come back to reality. "It's alright, Draco. We can just tell your friends. They can keep a secret, right?" Harry asked, patting Draco's arm. "Yes. But they might blackmail us. Blaise will, anyways."

Harry tried to remember which one he was talking about, but failed. "Okay, then we better not tell him either then." Draco nodded, peering up into the low ceiling. "Second thoughts already?" Harry asked, regretting how forceful he was. He should've thought about Draco's- well, his situation. "No. Malfoy's don't have second thoughts." Draco quipped, eyes still not moving from the ceiling. Harry tried to think of a subject change, knowing this sort of conversation could lead nowhere good. He would have to ask Hermione for pointers. She would know what to say. "You know, it's quite boring when we're not snogging, after all." Harry whispered. Draco agreed, lifting his head up.

TBC -


	15. Chapter 15

It's Complicated -

Harry had finished another training session with Draco (yes, real patronus training, not just messing around like Draco had suggested) and was flying back down the Slytherin tower, as per Dumbledore's suggestion of sticking to well-known passageways. They had made _some _progress, but Harry was beginning to wonder if Draco was purposely making it harder for himself. He kept telling Draco to think of his best memory, but he kept thinking of things that just didn't cut it. Draco was smarter than this, Harry knew, he was just doing this to postpone Harry. Which was pissing Harry off, but he wasn't going to let it get to him. This time. He just had to focus on finding time outside of it to train.

Harry was thinking of ways to do this when he almost plunged broomfirst into a carriage heading towards Slytherin tower. A carriage? Seriously? Didn't wizards just stick to flying and apparation? Flying out of the way as the carriage stopped, Harry landed shakily on the ground, knowing he was going to get screamed at by some Pureblood. He just hoped they cared that he was king- it was his only form of defense these days. But he definitely wasn't ready for who came out. It was Draco's buggering father, of course he had to be the one Harry almost became a fly on the carriage for. Already wanting to run away, Harry steeled himself.

"Hello? Are you alright?" The man said, in a tone of voice that said he definitely didn't care in the least, but was doing it out of pure politeness. Harry, not wanting to get off his broom but knowing he had to do it anyways, stepped off of it and stepped into the light of the flying lamps. "I'm fine sir, I know my way on a broom." Harry said, waiting for him to even spot him. When he did, he had to look downward to find him. Of course. "And you are... Harry Potter? The King of Gryffindor?" He questioned, as if he didn't know. Harry wasn't egotistical, but knew he was famous by now. The old prat wanted to look all high and mighty.

"Yes, I am." Harry said, standing straight so maybe the git wouldn't continue looking down at him. He then bowed, but Harry really would have preferred him spitting at his feet. He had never met him, but he had seen him and heard him, and that was enough to not like him. "Pleasure. I assume you know my son Draco then." He drawled, and Harry knew he was positively seething at their interaction ever since he had first heard of it. He wanted to smirk, but really, did he want to make this already horrible first introduction worse? He may be brave, but he wanted to face Voldermort alive, not in the grave after the Pureblood had disposed of him.

Harry settled for a in-between. "Very well. We study together all the time." Harry smiled innocently. It was the truth, if not leaving out the parts where they were also _officially _dating now. Harry then realized he was having a meet-cute with his boyfriends father. Dear Merlin. Were there ethics for this? Should he had discussed what he should do when meeting the father of the boy he was dating, even if the father had no clue that was who he was meeting? Well, it was too late now. "Wonderful. I also hear you were the one who _discovered _my son. I must thank you for that." Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You're welcome, sir."

~.~.~.~.~.

"You talked to my _father_?" Draco whisper-yelled, a day after as their studying had ended in the Hogwart's library. It was huge, with a echo, and Harry shushed him before the evil-looking librarian could. "I couldn't help it! He was in my way!" "He was in your wa- Harry, you really are the most insufferable man I've ever met." "What! It's the truth!" Harry argued. "The carriage had came out of nowhere!" Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it did. Why couldn't you just have flown off, you crazy stupid git?" Harry chose to took that as a compliment. "Running away isn't my forte. But I did consider it, your father's kind of scary."

Draco looked pissed off. "You think he's scary, wait until you meet He-who-must-not-be-named." Harry looked at him in shock. "You've met Voldermort?" Harry asked loudly, causing the librarian to look up angrily, all the way from across the hall. "Damn it. Come on, you git. Let's go." Harry didn't have any time to argue, as he was already being pulled away in the direction of the doors. Draco then pulled him all the way to a apparation point. "How do you even know how to apparate? Isn't that illegal?" Harry asked. "You've learned some things to survive, Harry, but I know some too." He answered cryptically before apparating them.

"_How_ do you know him, exactly?" Harry asked as soon as he had determined they weren't splinched inside Draco's room. "I know him because he lives in my house with that thing. Nagini. That's why they tried to keep me away in dragon form. Because of him... coming back." Draco locked the door and sound-proofed it. "What? Why didn't you tell me this, Draco?" Harry thought he was appropriately angry for someone who had just found out his greatest enemy lived inside his boyfriend's manor. "Because I knew you'd react like this! No one knows, Harry. No one but death eaters." Draco shook violently, cradling himself.

"Okay, let's just sit down now." Draco went to sit down on his bed, but ended up laying down instead. Harry followed him, hoping he was spooning Draco effectively even though he was about five inches shorter. "What did they do, Draco? Tell me, please." Harry begged. "They're going to make me like them, Harry. And I have to keep you from me, don't you see? Because they want to hurt you." Draco whispered. "I won't let them." Harry answered. "You don't get it, Harry. There's so many of them. And the woman who tried to attack you- she let father know what she had done. Even though she had failed. She's crazy, Harry. And she's related to me."

Harry had to control his breathing. That woman? Dumbledore had known her, but hadn't told him. "How?" Harry asked. "Through my mother's side. She's an insane bint, and my fucking aunt. I have to do her bidding just so she won't _crucio_ me sometimes." Draco turned to Harry. "Okay, maybe I'll kill her too. But Draco, you can't go over there anymore. You have to stay away from the manor, and your father." "No!" Draco jerked away. "I don't have a choice, Harry. He'll hurt my family if I do. He'll hurt everyone." Draco shook. Harry put a hand on Draco's face and caressed it. "You don't have to do anything. I'll take care of him for you."

TBC -


	16. Chapter 16

With You, Again -

Harry was really sick of having to pretend like he enjoyed socializing. He was at another banquet, one of many more to come, just because Hogwarts wanted to make sure the rulers knew their 'subjects'. It was so full Harry imagined there was probably people in their hundreds- maybe two-hundreds years werethere, all Gryffindor. And they all came to see him. And expect him to make some speech. Where was that speech Hermione made for him again? "Are you Harry?" A male voice awkwardly said, and Harry steeled himself before he turned around. Of course they knew it was him, but at least they were trying to be polite and not just jump at him.

He turned around to see a boy about his age with trimmed hair and a chubby figure. He reminded Harry strangely but distinctly of himself, almost as if he had a twin in a completely different body. His hands were rooted in his pants and he had a nervous gait. He had a shy smile when Harry looked at him, as if he were expecting Harry to dismiss him. Other than that though, he was not the same physically. He was tall, for one, with blonde hair and possessed obviously more pounds than Harry did. Harry didn't know why he thought this to himself. "I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom." He said, holding out his hand.

Harry shook it, trying not to look like he was in deep thought. Draco told him he always looked like he was brooding about something, and even though that definitely wasn't true, he was told that he should be nice to the people he was greeting. "I'm seventeen, like you. It's really nice to meet you. I'm a Gryffindor, too, but I guess you knew that already. I'm also a orphan-" "-This isn't a interview, mate. I'm not scary or anything." Harry interrupted him. He really didn't want another superfan. He already had one boy, some years younger, snap photos of him while he thought he wasn't looking.

"S-Sorry. My grandmother told me to be nice to you." He scratched his head awkwardly and looked down at his feet. Harry couldn't help but not hate him, even though he was clearly trying to kiss up to him. He was one of the few that seemed to have an actual personality behind star-struck faces. "Well, you're being nice enough. Most just come up and ask for autographs. Or to see my scar." Neville looked embarrassed for him, poor fellow. "What? Are you serious? I-" He got interrupted this time by two boys who came up behind him and wrapped their arms around him. "Nev, are you bothering our king?" One of them said.

"No! I'm just greeting him, like you two are afraid to do!" He said to him, the one who was distinctly darker than the other. "Afraid? Nah, we're just hanging out, right Dean?" The other said. "Right, Seamus. Now, introduce us to your friend, Neville." Dean said. Neville sighed and rolled his eyes at Harry. "Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, this is Harry Potter. _King_ Harry Potter." Neville said with faked grandeur. Dean and Seamus immediately abandoned Neville's arms in order to shake Harry's hand. Harry was then stuck in the middle of a circle like Draco was back at the ball. "Are they your friends?" Harry asked Neville, as the two preened.

~.~.~.~.~.

After hours passed, the three of them were still hanging around Harry. Harry didn't mind that much, he thought they were pretty funny. Dean always seemed to comment on the ladies, while Seamus pestered Neville endlessly. Then they roped Harry in somehow. Anyways, it at least kept the 'politicians' from trying to get Harry's blessing on some insane idea. Harry was sure at the end of the night that one of them had alcohol on them, as they kept passing around punch that didn't look that tasty. Neville refrained from it, giving it a weird look. Harry decided to do the same, not wanting to end up embarrassing himself.

"Are you alright there, Harry?" Dean asked him, dancing near the tables even though the dance floor was five feet away. Harry was sure the rest of the people there thought it was odd that Harry never danced, but Harry wasn't about to break a foot trying to dance when he had no idea how. It was so old-timey, really. Harry didn't even know how to do most of the dances the wizards were doing so confidently. Seamus was haphazardly sitting on one of the abandoned tables. They were treating it like a student dance, while Neville was sitting awkwardly on one of the chairs.

"I'm fine! And no, I don't want to dance." Harry was nursing a cup of tea, not wanting any reason to exert himself. Harry felt himself being eyed by a bunch of girls by the long aisle of drinks, but didn't dare look. He had already been egged on to ask one of them to dance by Seamus after looking over there before. Ginny was there somewhere too, but she had one of her older brothers along with her. Harry didn't dare try to talk to her with him there. He was dressed in what looked like the gangs by Harry's old school wish they could look like. He also had dragons on his suit and long hair.

Neville looked at him with sympathy, also nursing a drink with a big plate of food on his lap, which he had moved off the table after Dean had tried to dance on it and Seamus had pushed him off, resulting in the table wobbling, Neville's food shaking, and a bunch of workers looking at them with anger until noticing Harry also standing there. Harry had told them to stop pissing off the workers, and there was no more of it. Harry thought of what Draco would have done in his place. Probably would have cursed both of them just for daring to embarrass him. Harry couldn't wait- well, he could wait, -of course, he wasn't _obssessed _or anything with Draco- to tell him about the evening.

He had been talking about a lot of things with Draco of late. After that meltdown, they seemed to be closer than ever. Draco treated Harry as more than a quick snog, and Harry was able to talk about more about himself than he did before, since Draco had already shared a lot. When they weren't discussing deep things, they were chatting about the unimportant part of their lives- like their schooling. Draco complained about studying, Harry didn't study at all, but somehow there was never a lack of something to talk about. It was if their complete lack of the same upbringing had no effect on Harry being with him at all, again and again.

TBC -


	17. Chapter 17

Death Spell -

Harry learned later the true extent of Voldermort's influence on him. Sure, he had nightmares- maybe some would call it night terrors- but he tried not to think much of them. Now, though, he was noticing more and more how they seemed to feature You-Know-Who. _Could his nightmares have been about this all along? _He swallowed the awful feeling down, knowing he had just tried to go back to sleep before his roommates at his old school could wake up and terrorize him. They had gotten more and more terrifying. Could he be seeing something from someone's else's eyes? This, Dumbledore explained, was not because of him.

Rather, and most abhorrent, he was connected with Voldermort through the Elder Wand. Which could be used to destroy him... if Harry weld it. Harry wanted to barf. The old man looked at him with knowing eyes and a calm expression, while Harry was being struck with news after news that his family's killer was inside of his mind. Or he was inside of his. What was worse? Was he going to witness more murders? Harry couldn't stand it. He knew he had no choice after all but to get rid of this murderer for good, no matter what Hermione or Draco said. But even Dumbledore had his own qualms.

"Mr. Potter, there's a group that's already there to protect you and others like you." Even while pestering him, he still wouldn't give him much more. How was Harry supposed to put faith into 'Dumbledore's Army', a group of people Harry didn't even know? And he couldn't even tell anyone, not even his friends? Harry was bloody seventeen, and he thought he deserved more bloody answers than this! Dumbledore must have realized Harry's simmering anger, because he ended up sparking Harry's interest again. "I do not wish to keep these secrets, Harry, but there is a person whose identity I must not disclose."

"But why?" Harry asked, annoyed. He knew it was a lost cause, but how else was he supposed to protect himself? Was he just going to trust Dumbledore? Without any proof? He needed to talk to Hermione about this. Rules be damned. He was stuck in this stuffy room, as Dumbledore had wanted to talk with him after seeing him practice defense against the dark arts on the field, even though Harry thought he was alone. Dumbledore knew immediately what he was training for, even though Harry said it was just homework. Now, he couldn't even go home, because Dumbledore was giving him half-answers in his office.

Harry wanted to kick the desk he was sitting in, if only to relieve some of his stress. Now all he could think about was Voldermort out there somewhere, hurting people, maybe even planning to hurt Draco. Harry's stomach curled. Voldermort had had to come to Draco's house before with that _thing. _Harry had seen it in his dreams before ever since Draco had told him about it. And now he had told Dumbledore. So there would probably be more tonight. Did Nagini... if that was really its name, ever hurt Draco due to Voldermort commanding it to? If that was the case, Harry might bring Ron along to kill that thing too.

~.~.~.~.~.

Set in his own idea of killing both of them once and for all, Harry finally went back to his tower after Dumbledore left him go. Harry wanted to believe he was stupid enough to let him off, but Harry wouldn't be surprised if he was up to something. The wizard seemed to know everything about everyone, and maybe that was why all the witches made rumors about him scaring off Voldermort before. Well, him and his bird weren't enough to scare Harry off, even if the thing molted and freaked him out every once and awhile. Angry more at himself than the phoenix, Harry flew faster on his broom.

Once he landed, he found Draco laying his bed. He tried to come in quietly, but he was awake. "Where were you?" Draco asked sleepily, as if it was normal and dandy for Draco just to wait for him inside his room without asking. Giving up, Harry put his broom down and settled down next to him. "Dumbledore corralled me. Again, the old bugger." Draco sat up and made room for Harry, who gratefully sunk into the pillow. Draco looked far away in his thoughts, even though he was a inch away from him, looking down at his palms as if it contained a tiny universe. "What is it? I'm grateful and everything, but why come here when I'm away?"

"Well, I like working on sad sack projects. I just needed a break." Draco said snootily, referring to Harry's messy room. Draco disapproved of the both muggle and Wizard sports comics lining the walls, the dirty robes making a faux rug on the floor. Harry just hadn't gotten to it yet. "Very funny. But what's the real reason, or are you still going to egg me on with your ego?" Harry challenged. "That could be arranged." Draco said, looking up from his hands into Harry's eyes. They were butting heads, but Harry couldn't help himself from being blown away with the anger and passion that lit up his once cold grey eyes.

Shaking it off, Harry pushed Draco away. "Tell me, you stupid prat." He didn't want to give Draco any reason to notice him getting lost in his eyes. If he had even assumed... the taunting would be terrible, even if it was between relentless snogging. "I'm hiding from my father, obviously. I snuck out to come see you, assuming you were here. You weren't, so I stayed, rather than go back to the terrible discussions my father is meaning to have with me." Draco didn't elaborate, but Harry was exhausted already after Dumbledore. "Are you planning on staying the entire night?" Harry asked carefully. He _accioed _a cup of tea and handed it to him, knowing Draco wouldn't spill a drop.

"Probably." Draco took a sip. His nose scrunched. "Most definitely. Your subpar accioing skills are good for now." Harry took the tea back and put it on the nightstand. "You could be nicer to the person offering you hospitality. Who is also your _boyfriend, _might I add." Harry quipped, bunching up the blankets that Draco had pushed to the bottom of the bed. "Fine. Thank you, Harry." Draco said, strained. He even offered a smile, which seemed real enough that Harry dropped it. "Well, it's late. I'm going to sleep, so either get under the covers or get out." He told Draco. Draco sniffed the air before getting obediently in, having distracted Harry from his goal.

TBC -


	18. Chapter 18

Live or Die -

Harry found out the truth about the Order of the Phoenix in a way he hadn't imagined. He had been flying slowly down the hill of his tower when he saw a rat scatter ahead of him. But it wasn't an ordinary rat, it was Ron's rat, Scabbers, who regularly went missing and was so old Harry had wondered how it hadn't died yet. Curious, Harry followed it, not sure where it was going and excited to have a reason to be late to study. But then, Harry realized with a disturbed notion that he was being followed as well. He could _feel _himself being watched. Landing shakily, he took out his wand. Why did he have to be stupid? No wonder the rat was running! Was there a fox? A snake?

Thinking about what Unforgivable he would have to use, Harry looked around again for the culprit. Finding nothing, he looked back to see that the rat had ran off in the direction of the lake. Rustling was heard, and Harry, now terrified, held out his wand trying to remember how to use _Crucio _even though he had only heard of it in books. A black form raced out from the side of him and ran after the rat, who Harry now saw was a wolf. What in the barmy hell?! Harry walked backwards, almost tripping on a rock. The rat, trapped, looked ready to accept its defeat when rat and wolf suddenly became... human.

So this was what an animagus was? Harry didn't know they could transform that quickly, and nearly fainted in shock. Fortunately for him, they started talking before Harry could. "I've waited _years _to do this Pettigrew, and today is finally the day!" The wolf screamed, now a dark-haired wizard. The rat whimpered in response, now a unusually looking man who missed a finger. Wait... Pettigrew? Harry remembered that name. That was the man who had been killed right before Harry's parents had... by a man named Sirius Black... "Hey you! Wolf! Turn around!" Harry yelled, finally brave enough to say something.

The man did, and Harry recognized the wanted poster all at once. What he had assumed was a death eater, the man who had betrayed his parents, the man who broke out from Azkaban, and was now on the run, as the Prophet had reported... Harry erupted. "You! You're going to be the one who's dead! You betrayed them!" The man seemed to recognize Harry at once in the dark night, as if he hadn't before. "Harry?" He asked. Enraged, Sparks shot out of Harry's wand. Harry ignored it. "Don't say my bloody name!" Pettigrew began to move. "And you! Don't move either!" Harry screamed, pointing at him. He stopped, and Black looked back at him angrily.

"This isn't what you think, Harry." Black begged, and Harry's hand shook. All at once he remembered he could use the Killing Curse and raised his wand higher with malice. It was then that another man came out and ran in front of Harry. "Harry, stop!" He yelled. He was a ex-teacher Harry didn't know quite well, named Remus Lupin, who apparently was a werewolf. "Are you bloody insane? Get out of my way!" Harry yelled back, but lowered the wand. "Harry, I know you don't know me that well, and I am sorry for that. But I knew your parents. We were friends. But Sirius is not responsible for your parents death."

~.~.~.~.~.

"I don't believe you! Why is Pettigrew alive?" Harry demanded, confused and even more angry. "He was framed, Harry! By this man! He made Sirius take the blame of the betrayal he committed and faked his death. But you can't kill either of them!" Remus said, pointing at the now red Pettigrew. Black had a watchful gaze over him, as if the only reason why he was still alive was because of Remus and Harry being there. Disgusted, Harry looked at the missing finger on his hand. The finger was the only thing they had found, he had remembered... Sirius was supposed to have killed him...

Freezing, Harry looked back at both of them. Could Remus be right? Sirius looked as angry as Harry did, while Pettigrew was sweating like a pig. "Don't believe him, Harry. They're crazy! He's been in Azkaban and Remus is a werewolf! I'm just an animagus, my friend!" Pettigrew begged. "You liar! I should kill you on the spot, laws be damned!" Sirius said, looking over at Remus as if he were the only one enforcing these laws. "What is going on here?" Snape appeared out of the shadows of the now midnight darkness. Harry had never been so happy to see his strict professor. He knew he was going to be in trouble with Draco if he ignored him so long, but he didn't want him to come as well.

"If it isn't Snivilous. Do get out of our business, will you? This isn't even your tower!" Sirius mocked. How many connections were there with Harry's parents? Harry's mind began to race, and he felt ready to faint again. Sharing insults with his professor? Could this get any weirder? "How mature, Mr. Black. I see Azkaban hasn't changed you." Snape said back. "Harry, go with Snape. We will handle this." Remus said to Harry. Harry hesitantly moved to Snape, but Snape wasn't finished. "No. You all will be going with me. Dumbledore will want to hear about this." Snape snapped angrily. Sirius laughed. "Not with Pettigrew still alive!"

"This isn't the time for making threats, Black. You know as well as I do what we do for the Order. But why you're out of Azkaban and Dumbledore hides you alludes me sometimes." Snape said. Black moved to point his wand at Snape and in that moment Remus went to stop him and Snape held up his own wand, Pettigrew transformed back to a rat and ran into the woods. Harry screamed as he saw him disappear in the dark woods where he surely would be able to apparate away. They stopped fighting, and saw with horror that he was indeed gone. Sirius began to curse while Remus shook his head.

Snape grabbed Harry by the arm. "We are going to see Dumbledore. Immediately. You two can either decide to go or leave, but if you leave it better be far from here this time." Snape told Remus and Sirius. "Wait! I can't leave without talking to them!" Harry argued, trying to wiggle out of Snape's hold. He couldn't go, knowing it would probably be the last time seeing them. He needed answers. They knew his parents! They knew Voldermort! They were probably a better source than Dumbledore was! "Harry, we'll see you again. At the Order, if nothing else. Sirius, let's go before Severus pops a vein." The order? But Dumbledore wouldn't even tell him about it, for Merlin's sake!

TBC -


	19. Chapter 19

Are You The Prophecy? -

Harry realized he had been grossly neglecting his king duties when he was woken up late to tell the news. "Harry! Harry! Wake up! It's death eaters! They're storming Hogwarts!" Harry had rose instantly, blinking off another terrible nightmare that had just turned real. "Where's Ron? Where's Draco?" He commanded, racing to find his clothes. Hermione didn't even blush or turn away when Harry stripped. "Ron's with the others. Fighting. We didn't want you to do this Harry, but Dumbledore told me to get you." She looked defeated. "What? They wanted me to just sleep while you are all risking your lives? I can't do that!" Harry yelled, taking his broom once he dressed.

"I know. I'm sorry, Harry. But it wasn't me, it was the Order." Harry looked at her in shock. "You know about that?" Hermione nodded. "We knew about your godfather, Sirius. I'm sorry, I truly am. But we just didn't want you to-" "-It doesn't matter." Harry cut her off, walking to the window. "You never answered me. Where is Draco?" Harry asked, lifting off onto the broom. He looked back when Hermione didn't answer. She was looking down at her broom. "Harry, he has the mark. He was dragged down with them." _The mark?! _Harry screamed internally. Of course Draco had to be hiding something as crucial to know as that!

"Let's go. I can't let Draco make some stupid decision. Is Voldermort there already?" Hermione paled but got on her broom as well and followed him out the small window. "No. We think he's waiting. For you, Harry." Of course. Leave it to fate to make it so damn difficult. Harry sighed. "You have to protect him, Hermione. I know you think he's bad, and I wouldn't blame you, but-" "-He's different. I know. Out of the very short time I've known him and you, I'll trust you, Harry. You are my king, after all." Hermione smiled sadly as they flew together. Harry realized the finality of the situation. People were probably dying. It wasn't just his people fighting. It was everyone.

He flew faster and Hermione followed. He chanted the killing spell inside his head forever. He just hoped that Dumbledore was right, that that wand he spoke of could fix it all- if he even could find it in time. But Harry couldn't doubt himself. "Harry, there were horcruxes. Before you were here. The order has succeeded in destroying most of them, but there is still two out there. We believe there's one in Voldermort and one in his... snake." Harry looked at her in bewilderment. "You're part of the Order, aren't you?" Harry asked. "Yes. Ron is too, much longer than me, and Neville as well." Hermione told him. "I'll tell you about the other horcruxes. Eventually." Yes, eventually. If Harry survived.

They reached Hogwarts-now a battlefield, and Harry tried not to look too long at the ground in which they were sending curses at each other. He could pick out the Death Eaters, and could see Ron and Neville, still alive, thankfully, fighting as well. "What in Godric?" Hermione yelled. "What is it?" Harry asked. "Ginny isn't supposed to be fighting!" She said, pointing at a redhead that was, sure enough, fighting another death eater. "She'll be fine. We have to find Dumbledore. If you want, you can help her." Harry felt sick to his stomach. Was he supposed to wager lives now? Was that what being a king was?

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry had said goodbye to Hermione and found Dumbledore at the top of the astronomy tower, as if waiting for him. Or was he waiting for Voldermort? "Dumbledore! Where's the wand?" Harry asked, having no time for casual banter. He had to find Draco, who still was somewhere out there, forced to fight on their side, no doubt with the horrible snake. "It is not in my possession. Harry, you must take my wand from me and do not give it back. Only then will you have mastery of the Elder Wand." Harry blinked and took it from him, noticing Dumbledore's firm hold on it as he yanked it out. "I can no longer give this to you? But you'll be wandless!"

"I know, Harry. And I have no doubt that Voldermort will kill me. But that is not of your worry. You'll have to kill Voldermort with this very wand. Voldermort has the elder wand, but you have mastery of it. And he seeks that. So you must not give it up. But first... I know you desire to save Draco. He's alone, but Nagini is watching him. Someone will have to kill it." Dumbledore told him. Harry nodded, trying not to vomit. He needed someone to help him. "I suggest you find Neville. He has a very precious weapon, that will help you." Glad, for once, that Dumbledore had skipped the specifics, Harry nodded again and flew away, never looking back to see if Dumbledore was correct.

"Harry?" Neville asked, as Harry used the killing spell on a Death Eater that was about to _Crucio _Neville from where he stood. "Neville, I need your help." Harry looked down at Neville to see he was brandishing a sword as well as his wand. "Alright. What for?" He asked, confused. "Follow me on our brooms. You know of Nagini, right?" Harry asked. "Yes... you want me to kill it while you save Draco, don't you?" Neville asked. Harry nodded. "Be careful, Harry. With Draco, not the snake." Neville warned him. Harry grunted in acknowledgement. "There she is." Neville said of the snake, pointing at the outside of a shack. "The shrieking shack." Now that Harry had noticed it, he noticed it was nearby the hill where he found Sirius.

Harry flew towards it, seeing the blonde head of Draco outside of it. It wasn't obvious he was being watched, but Harry could already feel the presence of Nagini inside, just from his nightmares. Draco was shaking, with wand in hand, and when Harry flew up behind him he screamed. "Draco! It's me." Neville came up behind him as well. Draco looked at him with frazzled eyes. "No! You weren't supposed to see me!" He immediately shoved his robes down his arms, which brandished the Mark. "Draco, I know. And I know you're good as dead if I leave you here. Now come on!" He dragged Draco by the ear onto his broom. But then the snake came out. And so did Voldermort.

Draco shook harder, and Harry landed the two of them. "What now? Neville asked Harry. "You have something I want, Harry. And I'm going to kill you for it." Voldermort, the disfigured looking man said. "No!" Draco screamed. Harry noticed that not only was Draco shaking, but he was also glowing in the eyes again. "Neville, protect Draco!" He told Neville before Voldermort fired off the killing spell at him. Having no time to react, Harry could only look at Draco, who looked like he was changing in the bright light, while Neville brandished the sword and Nagini became a blur. Or maybe he was just dying. He prayed, to whatever might be out there, that Neville was good with a sword.


	20. Chapter 20

A Dragon About -

Harry awoke in a hospital. Or, at least, he assumed it was a hospital. Wizards had hospitals, right? It looked normal enough to him, even though he could barely lift his head to see the white curtains on either side of his bed. But what he did know was that he felt... _empty. _It took him a few seconds to figure out the source was from his forehead. There was nothing there -except the scar, of course- nothing there to hurt him, or give him nightmares, or make his scar burn. Harry thought he was losing it, but then he remembered. He must have done it! Somehow, he had to have killed Voldermort. He just needed to know if his friends were okay now.

"Oh my, you're awake. We thought we'd have to move you to St. Mungo's if you were out for another day." A older woman appeared from the left side, and Harry blinked. "I'm Mrs. Pomfrey. You haven't met me yet, thankfully." Harry felt awkward having to introduce himself to someone who clearly already knew him, so he skipped the small talk. "How long have I been out?" he asked, now realizing how drowsy he really was. "For two days. Your friends have been awfully worried about you. I allowed them to visit you, since you... well, you don't have any family." Harry nodded, grief hitting him even though he was far used to it.

"Is Neville Longbottom alright? And Draco Malfoy? They were with me-" Harry stopped, not wanting to articulate the next words. He knew he could be hearing the most awful words ever said to him, and didn't know if he was even brave enough. "Neville has been already released, with nothing but a few curses. Draco, however, was in quite a unforeseen circumstance. I assume you already know of his... condition?" Mrs. Pomfrey asked, raising her eyebrow in question. Harry was now increasingly worried. She must mean... "Well, that look on your face is enough of an answer of any. Longbottom attested to seeing Malfoy turn into a dragon. And while 'Nagini' and Malfoy were fighting, Longbottom cut off Nagini's head."

Harry wasn't sure whether to feel more anxious or more hopeful. "The boy wasn't able to transform back until your friend Hermione Granger came with help. I don't think he even understood what he had done, the poor thing. He was awfully shaken up, even more so after seeing the state of you. Of course, You-know-who was already dead at that point. The Order had came and was in the middle of patching you up when he just collapsed, from the trauma of it." Harry felt the fear Draco must have experienced, seeing himself- Dead? Knocked out?- on the ground like that, and imagined if it was Draco. Harry might have done the same thing.

Harry sat up in his bed. "Is he okay?" Harry asked worriedly. Mrs. Pomfrey gave him a sympathetic look. "He's alright now, but he's still stricken every time he comes to see you. Which is often. I have had to kick him out both nights." Harry chuckled, knowing how stubborn Draco would have to be to try and stay past visiting hours. He bet he had argued with Hermione on whether he should stay, or go get some sleep. "Can you tell him I'm awake? I want to see him." Harry begged, hoping his status would work for him, if only this time. He might be a Gryffindor, but he wasn't about to miss out on any wiles he might possess. Harry thought that might be what the Sorting Hat could see in him for Slytherin.

~.~.~.~.~.

Mrs. Pomfrey agreed under one condition that she could check on him first. Harry relented, and finally after all the prodding she left to go to do what Harry hoped was firecall Draco what Harry had learned was the Hogwarts private infirmary. There was no one else in here, and Harry wondered if they had completely shut it out for him. "Potter, you stupid, infuriating, git!" Harry heard a yell, and turned to watch as Draco ran down from the right side of the curtains to him, out of breath it seemed. "You didn't have to be that fast." Harry told him, bewildered. "I was waiting for visiting hours to begin. Hard to do much else when your father has exiled you." Draco said with a wince.

"Hey. Come here already." Harry said with affection, brow furrowed in concern. He couldn't lift his arms up much, but Draco leaped up on the bed anyways with skill. He then wrapped his arms around Harry like a baby monkey. "Why in all Merlin were you concerned about _me?_ You should have been watching him, so he wouldn't have hit you, and of course you had to leave it up to _fate, _you absolute wanker!" Draco whispered, and Harry was wowed at Draco ability to sound terrifying while whispering and hugging him. Harry assumed Draco was talking about Voldermort. "I can't let you get hurt, Draco. That wouldn't be a very boyfriend thing to do." Harry joked.

"You're a _king, _Harry, and I think that comes before any boyfriend duties! Do you know how embarrassing it was to hear you tell Neville to _protect me?_" Draco complained. "Shut up, you beautiful arsehole. I'll look after you if I want to." And Draco was beautiful. Harry hated the fact that he didn't get to see Draco transform and fight Nagini, that ugly snake. Harry knew Draco was a force that no one in their right mind would mess with, loathe Harry was to admit it. Draco's eyes watered. "Don't _ever_ put yourself in danger like that for me again. I don't even deserve it, Harry." Draco looked at his arm with agony. "You do deserve it, Draco, and if you ever want to talk about it..." Harry looked at his arm.

Draco breathed roughly. "Maybe one day. But right now my father is being sent to Azkaban, and I'd rather not. I know why he's going, of course- he's a Death Eater. And I am too. The only reason I'm not going as well is because of you." Draco looked at him with a mix of adoration and pain, as if he couldn't recognize the full complexity of his own emotions. "Draco, you're not going because you're not like your father. And that's a good thing." Harry told him, kissing him. Harry knew why he loved Draco then. It was not because of his stubborn nature, but because he was more than just his family, just like Harry was.

Draco burrowed his snowy-blonde hair into Harry's arm for comfort. "You make me into a much better person than I really am, Harry. I did it because I thought I was protecting my family." Draco argued, closing his eyes in shame. "And I love you even more for that." Draco froze. "I love you too, Harry. I do. I can't believe I've even gotten this far." Draco laughed morbidly. Harry kissed him again. Draco kissed back with the strength of someone who had to live as a dragon for seven years because of his over-protective mother and evil father. "You're such a strong person, Draco, and even a stronger dragon." Harry told him. "Harry? Never say something as sappy as that again." Draco groaned.

THE END


End file.
